Le dragon de glace
by Plume de Zebre
Summary: SUITE DE "LA NYMPHE AU DRAGON"! Calypso a rejoint les Chapeaux de Paille depuis quelques mois, Robin leur annonce une bonne nouvelle, qui mets l'équipage en fête! Mais la résurrection d'une vieille ennemie, les capturant et les livrant à l'amiral Aokiji, brise l'équipage, qui, en trouvant des alliés, dont une qui ne leur est pas inconnue, partent les libérer... nombreux pairings.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

**Voici la suite d'un OS que j'ai posté il y a… *calcule* je sais plus *je suis nulle en maths***

**Je vous conseille de le lire avant, afin de mieux comprendre certains passages, la première partie s'appelle « la nymphe au dragon ».**

**Cette fiction est également la dernière, sûrement, que j'écrirai en style théâtral, me tournant vers le style roman, plus facile à lire, et qui retransmet plus les émotions et les tons de dialogues.**

**Cependant, je garderais le style théâtral pour mes disclaimers et mes discussions avec mes consciences chéries :)**

**Axel : Elle…**

**Severus : Mon dieu…**

**Brook : Consciences…**

**Zoro : Chéries ? *se retient de la tuer***

**Disclaimer**

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à Oda sensei et à Homère, ainsi qu'aux croyances populaires. Je n'ai inventé que les physiques des dieux présents dans cette fic, ainsi que Catalonia et les versions animales des dieux.**

**Nombreux pairings, les principaux étant un FRobin, un ZoSan et Calypsox ?, plus tard suivi d'un LuNa et d'un MarcAce. Mention de ZeusxHéra et de yuri non-con AthénaxTashigi (Tashigi n'a d'ailleurs pas été très contente).**

**Attention, Usopp n'est pas avec Apollon, ce dernier est juste un gros allumeur ici XD**

**Enfin je dédie cet OS à ma Moony (qui se reconnaitre, je suis sûre :D) pour la remercier d'être si sympa avec moi !**

_**Tu es mon éclat de lune,**_

_**La poudre de fée qui orne**_

_**Mes ailes de dragonne.**_

**Bon allez, bonne lecture !**

**Le dragon de glace**

Une belle journée, encore, sur le Sunny.

Tout le monde vaquait à ses petites occupations, le cuistot cuisinait, en pensant à son sabreur, le sabreur rêvassait de son cuistot, Franky discutait tranquillement avec Nami, Chopper, Usopp, Brook, Luffy et la nymphe Calypso, recrutée depuis trois mois, faisaient les cons avec la balançoire à s'envoyer très loin, et Robin, l'archéologue, les surveillait, une trousse de premiers secours à la main.

Calypso, Chopper, Usopp et Luffy : ALLEZ SUPER BROOK, ALLEZ SUPER BROOK, ALLEEEEZ!

Le squelette s'envola en hurlant "YOHOOOOOOOOOOOO!" et de s'écraser lamentablement contre la porte de la cuisine, laquelle s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un blondinet en colère.

Sanji : ABRUTI DE SQUELETTE ATROPHIE DE LA CERVELLE QUE OUI, JE SAIS, TU N'AS PAS !

Brook *pétant un câble* : YOHOHO ! YOHOHO !

Luffy et Calypso, au grand dam de Nami pour cette dernière, étaient morts de rire, se roulant par terre, et Usopp se retourna pour demander à Robin la trousse.

Elle n'était plus là, mais 5 mètres à côté, rendant son déjeuner par-dessus la rambarde. Sanji lâcha son assiette et son torchon et Franky se leva du banc, se précipitant sur sa nakama, plus récemment sa compagne depuis quelques mois.

Zoro, voyant qu'il y avait de l'agitation, laissa son poste à la vigie et descendit aussi.

Calypso et Luffy ne riaient plus du tout, et Chopper leur ordonna de l'aider à l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

La nymphe et le capitaine, ainsi que le docteur, ressortirent une demi-heure plus tard, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Franky : Elle a quoi Robin ?

Usopp : C'est quoi ces têtes que vous tirez…

Luffy rigola bêtement, mais fut assommé aussi sec par Nami, qui se sentait très nerveuse et avait besoin de se défouler, comprenez la.

Calypso avait son sourire qui s'agrandissait encore, menaçant son visage de se casser en deux, tandis que Chopper s'approcha de Franky.

Chopper *prenant une main du cyborg entre ses petites pattounes* : Franky…

Franky *inquiet* : Oui ? Elle a quoi ? Rien de grave ?

La mâchoire inférieure de la nymphe était tombée sur le bateau, Usopp lui recolla vite fait.

Chopper : Non, elle n'as rien de grave…

Calypso *sautillant sur place* : Grouille, je vais pleurer là, tellement c'est trop bien !

Chopper *méga sourire* : Franky… Tu… Tu va être papa ! Robin attend un bébé !

Calypso pleura alors, un véritable torrent venant aussi bien des yeux que des narines, et rigolait en même temps. Usopp, Zoro et Sanji répétaient « Nom de nom, un bébé ! » comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient ce mot là, Brook, Luffy et Nami congratulaient le futur père, qui n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

Un bébé.

De lui et Robin.

C'était… C'était…

Ce fut la pensée émotionnelle de trop. Il pleura sur l'épaule de Luffy.

Franky *pleurant*: BOOOOOOUUUUAAAAH AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH JE VAIS ETRE PAPAAAAAAAAA !

En bas, dans l'infirmerie, assise sur le lit, une brune écoutait les cris de joie de ses compagnons et souriait face à la réaction (tonitruante, hein…) de son compagnon.

Robin : Tiens… J'ai une envie de fraise…

Automatiquement, elle porta une main sur son ventre.

Comment n'avais-t elle pas pu le remarquer plus tôt ? Il s'était un peu arrondi, mais elle avait mis ça sur le compte des douceurs que lui cuisinait Sanji, à elle et à Nami.

Chantonnant, elle sortit de l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers la victime du jour, le frigo.

**Quartier général de la Marine, île d'Austraiko**

3 hommes géants dominaient de leur hauteur un Marine, venu faire un rapport sur un combat, qui s'est déroulé 3 mois auparavant, et qui a détruit une partie d'île qui n'a jamais été vu que part quelques personnes, disant que l'unique habitante était un légende vivante, la rumeur court même qu'elle aurait rejoint les Chapeau de Paille, qu'elle maîtrise l'eau et qu'elle peut se transformer en dragonne

Marine :… Et on a pu la voir à l'action sur tous les bateaux attaqués par les mêmes pirates… Voici d'ailleurs les vidéos qui on subsistés de ces attaques.

Il mit le camescargot en mode projecteur et, sur le mur blanc, commencèrent à défiler les images de ce qui devait être, au départ, un rapport.

_Marine : Temps dégagé, il fait beau, il fait chaud, et aucuns_ _pirate en vue pour le moment…_

_Vigie : Bateau repéré !_

_Capitaine : Quelle position ?_

_Cartographe : 33'25''56'' mon capitaine !_

_Vigie : Ils hissent un pavillon… IL EST NOIR ! IL ARRIVE DROIT SUR NOUS !_

Les images montrent ensuite la panique sur le pont, les ordres brefs du capitaine se font entendre, les canons mis en place, sauf que…

_Canonnier : Capitaine, ils sont trop loin ! Si on essaye de les viser, on perdra des boulets pour rien !_

_Vigie : Capitaine ! On dirait qu'une espèce de forme s'élève du bateau et… Oh mon DIEU !_

_Capitaine : C'est… C'est…_

Un énorme dragon bleu, avec force feulements et battements de queue, se posa sur le navire, déposant ses 5 passagers, un jeune garçon au chapeau de paille, un sabreur aux cheveux verts, un blond en costume noir, un cyborg en slip et un squelette avec une coupe afro.

Le dragon rapetissa, jusqu'à devenir une jeune fille se tenant le dos.

Le Marine arrêta la vidéo.

Marine : Je pense que vous aurez reconnu Luffy au Chapeau de Paille, Roronoa Zoro le chasseur de pirate et Sanji, recherché depuis la destruction d'Enies Lobby (ndla : si je ne me trompe pas, il a un avis de recherche à partir de ce moment, non ?)… Le cyborg est Franky Cuttie Flams, le squelette a une étrange similitude avec l'ancien second de l'équipage des Rumbars Pirates, si il a usé d'un pouvoir des fruits du démon, ce serait donc Brook. Nous supposons donc que la fille est cette légende… Je continue ?

Un des trois amiraux, car c'étaient eux, fit un signe de la main et réveilla l'amiral en train de ronfler à côté de lui, l'air de rien.

_Fille : 'tain, vous êtes vachement lourd ! La prochaine fois, vous prendrez le mini Merry 2 !_

_Blond : Calypso adorée, même quand tu souffres, tu gardes la classe ! Mais toi aussi, Zoro-Marimo-kun !_

_Capitaine : … BWAH AH AH AAAH MARIMO-KUUN !_

_Zoro *sort un sabre* : T'as un problème ?_

_Sanji : Laisse chéri, je m'en occupe~_

_Equipage : OH C'EST TROP MEUGNOOOOOOON !_

_Sanji : N'est ce pas !_

_Zoro : Vos gueules !_

_Calypso *soupir* : je vais ENCORE devoir faire tout moi-même… On doit toujours tout faire, nous les femmes…_

_Cartographe : Vous n'avez pas tort…_

_Calypso : Vous êtes la seule femme sur ce bateau ?_

_Cartographe : Oui, et en plus, pour eux, le féminin de Marine, c'est bonne à tout faire…_

_Equipage : MAIS C'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE SE TAPER LA CAUSETTE AVEC L'ENNEMI !_

_Cartographe et Calypso : EH C'EST BON LA ! MELEZ VOUS DE CE QUI VOUS REGARDE !_

_Luffy : Dis Caly', je peux ?_

_Calypso : Attends d'abord ton second et ton cuisinier… *saignements de nez* oh vas y, au point ou ils en sont rendus…_

_Brook *à la cartographe* : Mademoiselle, auriez vous l'amabilité de me montrer votre culotte ?_

_Cartographe : …HEIN ?!_

L'image se brouilla, signe que la vidéo s'arrêtait, sur cette note très classe de la question du squelette.

Silence, puis…

Amiral : Elle lui a montré finalement ?

Amiral 2 : Kizaru, t'es vraiment un pervers !

Kizaru : Aokiji, mon cher, parle pour toi.

Marine et Akainu *vu qu'il reste que lui* : O.O''

Après une courte dispute entre l'amiral de lumière et celui de glace, Akainu renvoya le Marine, mais un autre arriva, lui annonçant qu'ils avaient réussi à attraper une parente de la supposée nymphe.

Kizaru : Faites la entrer.

Pas moins de 30 marines entrèrent alors, trainant derrière eux une jeune fille qui se débattait comme une furie, conservant des vestiges de sa force, même si elle avait des menottes en granit marin.

Elle était rousse aux yeux bleu mer cerclés d'or, des taches de rousseur parsèment sa peau diaphane, elle n'était pas très grande, aux alentours de un mètre 55. Elle était habillée d'une tunique courte et plissée noire à liserés d'argent et avait des spartiates argent aux pieds, un cercle d'or sertie d'une pierre noire entourant son front, de lourde boucles d'oreilles en or, représentant la lune, pendaient à ses oreilles, et elle avait un brassard d'or où était dessiné une biche en fils d'argent et dont l'œil était sertie d'une pierre bleue. Un marine portait un carquois d'ivoire avec des traits d'or empennés de plumes de cygne, et un arc d'ébène, doré aux extrémités, et où étaient ciselées de gracieuses et discrètes arabesques.

La jeune femme était blessée, mais au lieu d'un sang rouge, c'était un liquide doré. Du sang de dieu.

Elle hurlait des insultes et des malédictions dans un dialecte inconnu des amiraux, mais un rai de lumière la fit vite taire en la frappant dans le ventre.

Kizaru : Je préfère ça. Vois-tu, le silence est une chose qu'il faut apprécier, à sa juste valeur.

La jeune fille darda son regard brulant sur les trois hommes en face d'elle.

Comment ces sales humains osaient poser leurs sales pattes sur elle ?

_Comment osaient-ils !_

Akainu : Quel est ton nom ? Dépêche-toi, car contrairement à mes collègues, je ne suis pas patient, et je ne tarderais pas à malmener tes intestins par un poing de magma.

Fille : Tes menaces ne me font pas peur, mortel. Qui est tu, vermine, pour me parler sur ce ton ?

Akainu : Je ne pense pas que tu sois en position de force contre nous, ma grande… Et ma patience a des limites.

Kizaru : C'est nous trois qui posons les questions ici.

Fille : Vous trois ?

Akainu et Kizaru *mâchoires de requins* : BEN OUI TU SAIS PAS COMPTER ?!

Fille : Y a juste le brun en bleu qui s'est endormi. Jveux pas dire, hein…

Akainu mit un coup de poing à l'endormi.

Aokiji : Mmmh maman, encore 5 minutes… *se tourne dans son siège*

Akainu :… Maman ?

Kizaru : Ahem. C'est embarrassant. Bon, reprenons… Comment tu t'appelles ?

Fille : Crève.

Kizaru : je peux ?

Akainu acquiesce.

L'homme lumière décocha trois traits de son élément. La fille se les reçut de plein fouet dans le thorax et s'écroula.

Akainu : Je vais appeler notre nouvelle alliée… Peut être qu'elle sait…

Kizaru : D'accord, de plus, elle n'a pas menti à propos de la nymphe… On a bien fait de la récupérer et de la « réparer intérieurement » si tu vois…

Akainu : Oui.

Il actionna un bouton qui ouvrit une porte.

Une femme en uniforme de marine entra dans la salle et s'approcha, dans le silence oppressant de la salle seulement troublé par le claquement des talons aiguilles de ses bottes et des râles de douleur de la rousse à terre. Sa tresse noire battait le bas des reins à chaque pas et ses dangereux yeux d'or fixaient la forme tremblante à terre.

Elle intercepta l'ordre d'Akainu rien qu'en le regardant, tandis qu'elle s'arrêta à côté de la fille.

Et, sans prévenir, elle lui décocha un coup de pied dans la mâchoire.

La rousse cracha du sang et s'écroula sur le dos, dévoilant son visage.

Fille :…T'étais… Pas brisée…

Ce qui lui valut un coup de pieds, puis un second, et un troisième, tous ponctués par un cri de douleur de plus en plus faible.

?: Je suis en mesure de vous renseigner…

Elle acheva lâchement « l'adversaire » à terre avant de faire face aux amiraux.

?: Mes chers Akainu et Kizaru, ainsi que Aokiji qui n'a pas l'air très réceptif pour l'instant, je vous présente ma demi sœur Artémis, déesse de la Lune, de la Nature et de la Chasse. Et amie, dit en passant, de la nymphe que vous recherchez.

Kizaru ordonna de remmener la déesse chasseresse, bien mal en point.

Akainu : Tu a vu juste… On peut maîtriser les pouvoirs des dieux et demis dieux en leur passant des menottes en granit marin…

?: Je vous en prie, c'est la moindre des choses pour m'avoir réparée…

Kizaru : On ne le regrette pas, car tu nous es fort utile, et tu permettras, grâce a cette déesse Artémis qui repère sans le vouloir les autres divinités, de mettre la main sur cette nymphe, et donc sur les chapeaux de paille…

?: En effet, il y a un signe distinctif qui s'imprime sur son cou quand elle sent, inconsciemment ou non, un dieu ou entité naturelle très proche…

Kizaru : J'ai remarqué, c'était même très bien, cette idée que tu as eu, d'utiliser cette formule pour l'appeler…

Akainu : Nous te remercions de ton aide très… Active… Athéna.

La déesse fit naitre sur son visage triangulaire un cruel sourire aux dents pointues, tandis que ses yeux deviennent couleur de lave incandescente.

**2 mois plus tard…**

Robin : ça me va ?

Calypso : T'es pas obligée de prendre un truc aussi ample…

Nami : Ton ventre est magnifique, Robin, car tu y porte la vie, et ça t'embellis…

Robin : Merci chère navigatrice !

Les trois filles de l'équipage faisaient du shopping sur une petite île, habitée uniquement par des hommes et des femmes aux oreilles et à la queue de chats appelés Nekos. Ils y avaient débarqués i jours, et, après vérification de présence d'un groupe de marines, voire d'un poste ou d'un quartier général de l'île du gouvernement mondial, heureusement absent de cette terre, chacun vaquaient à ses achats dans la journée, se retrouvaient à un resto tenu par un charmant Neko du nom d'Alios, et faisaient tous ensemble les boutiques de la ville, qui n'était pas si petite, selon la première impression de Nami.

Seul Franky n'étais pas descendu lors de la première journée, afin d'aménager un espace inutilisé du bateau, à côté de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Robin, privilège accordé par Luffy également à Sanji et Zoro, afin qu'ils aient, tous 4, une intimité, en une chambre d'enfant, pour le futur membre de l'équipage.

La nourriture fut achetée le second jour, et ce troisième jour est placé sous le signe du quartier libre.

Zoro entrainait dans une autre direction un Sanji attiré par chaque Neko portant jupe. Le blond réussit à lui fausser compagnie pour draguer une Neko qui se révélait être la petite amie d'un homme chat fort musclé. Sanji a du courir dans tout le centre ville afin d'échapper au mâle en furie, sous les soupirs d'exaspération de Zoro et de la femme chat, qui a eu beaucoup de mal à calmer le mâle.

Chopper est parti chercher quelques ingrédients, Usopp et Franky achetaient des matériaux, Brook s'est fait engager pour l'après midi à un atelier d'animation musique pour des jeunes Nekos qui, effrayés dans un premier temps, le trouvèrent assez marrant par la suite.

La nymphe et la navigatrice aident leur amie à trouver des habits de grossesse à Robin, qui est contente de sa situation… Mais qui n'est pas encore habituée à ce ventre, elle qui était très mince.

Le soir, tous se retrouvèrent à la terrasse d'Alios, à profiter tard dans la nuit d'un bon repas, puis d'un bal surprise lorsque Franky sortit sa guitare et Brook son violon. Après une menace de privation de nourriture, Calypso fut envoyé entre les deux zigotos.

Calypso *pensée* : Ils sont tout les deux balèzes, on voit que moi, putaaiiiin…

Elle rougit de plus en plus, ses nouveaux vêtements la grattait (elle a troqué sa robe imitation écailles de dragonne contre un débardeur bleu turquoise rayé de noir, un short noir avec des chaînes, des Docs Martens turquoise, un ras du cou noir clouté et une boucle d'oreille en forme de dragon semblait grimper son oreille droite. Oui, ça change de la nymphe princesse, voici la nymphe punkette !) et elle eut une soudaine envie de ronger le bras de Brook.

Alios, goguenard, crût bon de lui mettre un micro dans les pattounes, en lui glissant à l'oreille : « Tu va voir, après tu pourras plus t'arrêter » Ce à quoi la fille répondue par « Glaglebreuh » *ndla :c'est très classe encore ça…*. Enfin, il la poussa sur le devant de l'estrade où, mortifiée, elle fut éclairée par des projecteurs.

Il eut la bonté de lui glisser les paroles, et les partitions aux musiciens.

Franky fait les premiers accords et la fille put s'entendre dire dans les baffles :

_« C'est pas l'homme qui prends la mer_

_C'est la mer qui prend l'homme, tin tin tin…_

_Moi la mer elle m'a pris_

_Jme souviens, un mardi… »_

Elle prit de l'assurance, et sa voix se fit moins hésitante. Usopp vint lui aussi sur scène avec un accordéon, Sanji et Zoro s'occupèrent du chœur, tandis que Luffy ouvrit la danse avec Nami, vites suivis par de jeunes enfants et des ados Nekos, ainsi que les plus vieux.

Le dernier refrain fut pris en cœur par toute la population, criant de plus en plus fort jusqu'au dernier accord d'accordéon et de guitare. Tout le monde s'applaudit bien fort, aidés par l'euphorie générale et l'alcool, durant une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Et, en effet, la nymphe voulait continuer. Et elle enchaina sur une chanson des Cobras Starships qui rendait les ados Nekos… Vraiment pas nets… On voyait la naissance de deux bandes, deux garçons se sont mis à danser, acclamés par les groupes et se sont langoureusement embrassés sous les cris d'excitation des filles présentes… Comme quoi, leur punch spécial sans alcool car interdit au moins de dix huit ans devait contenir un ingrédient en trop…

Ils rentrèrent fort tard dans la nuit, Nami et Luffy reprenant d'une voix éraillée une chanson d'amour parlant d'une princesse qui attendait son Hercule sur un cheval fougueux, soutenus par Zoro, qui leur disais « Mais oui, mais oui… ». Derrière venait Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Calypso et Brook bras dessus bras dessous, chantant les déboires d'un jeune homme qui n'a jamais eu la moindre chance avec ses copines… puis venait enfin Franky, qui serrait Robin contre lui, de manière a ce qu'elle n'ait pas froid. Ceux qui n'avait pas trop bu (ou qui, dans le cas de Zoro, tenait super trop bien l'alcool) bordèrent leurs compagnons, et commencèrent une nuit de repos bien méritée.

Au large de l'île lumineuse, dans l'ombre de la mer et de la nuit, deux yeux de braise rougeoyaient, au dessus d'un sourire d'ivoire.

La capitaine du bateau s'approcha de la déesse avec une lampe torche.

Athéna : Artémis dort ?

Capitaine : Plus ou moins. On a utilisé tous nos calmants et somnifères, et pourtant elle se débattait encore…

Athéna : Je vais passer la voir.

Capitaine : Je… Je ne voudrais pas vous donnez d'ordres, mais…

Athéna : Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ne succombera pas aux blessures que je lui infligerais…

Capitaine : Quand les attaquera-t-on ?

Athéna lui dit, avec une lueur diabolique dans les yeux.

Capitaine : Mais… On sera découverts avant !

Athéna : Ne sens tu pas un mouvement ?

La capitaine ne sentait rien, mais voyais la ville se déplacer lentement et le suintement de l'eau sur la coque de son bateau se faisait entendre.

Elle n'en fut que plus terrifiée du pouvoir immense de la déesse vengeresse.

Qui aurait cru qu'elle allait détruire un bonheur, qui sera de trop courte durée ?

**Le jour d'après…**

Les Mugiwaras se levèrent tous en début d'après midi, pas très frais et ayant, pour ceux qui ont abusés, très mal à la tête, sauf notre marimo national bien entendu, ainsi que Franky qui est plus accro au cola et Robin (c'est fortement déconseillé de boire pour les femmes enceintes), et ceux qui sont passé au karaoké, très très mal à la gorge. Heureusement, Chopper avait tout prévu, et, deux heures plus tard après le repas de midi, ce n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Ils sortirent sur le pont ensoleillé, observant la ville parfaitement éveillée grouillant de passants affairés.

Nami : Le log pose est enfin rechargé !

Sanji : Nami chérie, tu es si belle quand tu es réjouie !

Luffy : Oh allez, pourquoi on ne dirait pas au revoir à Alios…

Robin : Chère navigatrice, je me suis achetée des vêtements sur vos bons conseils… Mais j'ai besoin de nouveaux livres.

Calypso : Je t'accompagne !

Luffy partit donc dire au revoir à leurs nouveaux amis, de l'autre, Robin et Calypso prirent le chemin vers la bibliothèque, et les autres achetèrent des effets de dernière minute. Ils se retrouveraient une dernière fois sur la terrasse d'Alios et s'en iraient en début d'après midi.

Une jeune Neko cherchait des plantes, et s'aventura dans une baie, à l'ouest de la ville.

Elle aperçut alors les navires du gouvernement, et se reçut trois balles dans l'épaule.

Elle arriva en trombe dans la ville, hurlant dans sa langue ce qu'elle a vu, et s'écroula.

A ce moment là, Robin et Calypso discutaient autour d'un livre, en sortant du temple de connaissances qu'était une bibliothèque. Elles eurent juste le temps de voir la jeune femme féline tomber par terre quand…

**PFIUUUUUU ! BOOUUUUUUM !**

Robin et Calypso, soufflées par l'explosion, se retrouvèrent à terre.

Encore heureux qu'elles étaient sorties avant de la bibliothèque, qui était à présent en miettes.

Une seconde de silence s'écoula, semblant durer une éternité.

Puis un hurlement, suivis d'autres de plus en plus stridents, des cavalcades, des fuites en tout sens, des gens appelaient des amis, de la famille, pleuraient, ou se faisaient piétiner par les autres. Le second boulet, puis le troisième atterrit, montant encore plus le niveau de panique.

A ce moment là, Robin sentit une vibration dans la poche de Calypso, elle en sortit l'escargot mobile (équivalent du téléphone portable) et appuya sur « répondre ».

_Luffy : ROBIN, CALYPSO, VOUS ALLEZ BIEN ?_

Robin : ON EST ENCORE EN VIE !

_Luffy : ROBIN, RETOURNE AU BATEAU, DIS A CALYPSO D'Y ALLER AUSSI !_

Robin raccrocha, et hurla à l'oreille de Calypso les instructions. Or, le bateau est au Sud de la ville et les gens couraient dans les bois au Nord Est (les bâtiments de la Marine sont à l'ouest). Elles durent donc y aller à contre courant, voyant une fois Brook qui, par son faible poids, était emporté par le mouvement de panique.

Les boulets, les éclats de verre, de bois volaient partout, blessant les gens, les tuant parfois, Calypso et Robin voulurent courir sur les toits, mais c'était impossible, étant donné que chaque boulet démolissait deux ou trois bâtiments en même temps. Il y avait des boulets explosifs, ou enflammés, qui détruisaient facilement les habitations en bois.

Au bout d'une heure de course en contre courant, l'archéologue et la nymphe constatèrent qu'ils devaient avoir dépassé le plus gros de la foule, car elles pouvaient circuler plus librement, plus rapidement. Au bout de quelques minutes, il n'y avait plus personne. Elles remontèrent un dédale de rues, reprennent une plus grosse et arrivèrent sur une place, qui était celle en face de la mairie, miraculeusement debout encore.

Elles coururent vers le bâtiment lorsqu'elles remarquèrent une jeune fille rousse en bien mauvais point, qui tenait par on ne sait quel miracle elle aussi sur les marches en pierre blanche de la mairie. Elle descendit lentement les marches, et marcha jusqu'aux filles qui s'étaient arrêtées au milieu de la place.

Calypso reconnut vite la fille, qui les regardaient toutes deux de son regard bleu mer voilé par la douleur, et qui chuta en s'agrippant aux vêtements de l'ancienne reine des mers.

Calypso : Artémis… Qui t'as fait ça !?

Artémis essaya de parler, mais n'y arriva pas. Robin appela au Sunny pour dire qu'elles ramenaient une jeune blessée, une connaissance, apparemment, de Calypso.

Artémis : Non…

Robin tendit le combiné à la déesse, qui commençait à pleurer.

Artémis : Enfuyez… Vous… Restez pas là… Athéna…

Robin : Athéna n'est plus… Notre médecin voudrait te poser des questions, parle lui sans crainte…

Artémis : Vivante…

Calypso :… Hein ?

_Chopper : Hein ? Mais que…_

Artémis : Elle est… En vie… C'est un…

Une odeur vint alors au nez de Calypso.

Une odeur de lave.

Calypso : C'EST UN PIEEEGE !

Elle saisit Artémis sur son épaule, tira Robin dans sa main, et courut.

**Sunny Thousand**

Tout le monde, sauf Robin et Calypso, était revenu sur le bateau.

Usopp redescendit de la vigie.

Usopp : Ils ont presque tous réussi à atteindre la forêt, il y en a encore qui courent, et malheureusement, il y en a qui n'ont pas eu le temps…

Franky : A tu vu Robin ?

Luffy : Et Calypso ?

Usopp : Non… Je ne voyais que les premières rues de la ville…

L'escargophone fixe de la cuisine sonna alors, Zoro y arriva le premier.

Zoro : Allo ?

_Robin : C'est moi. Préviens les autres que nous revenons avec une jeune fille blessée, une connaissance de Calypso …_

Zoro : Elles ne reviennent pas seules, elles ramènent une fille blessée…

Chopper : Est-elle consciente ?

Zoro : Je pense, j'ai entendu parler en bruit de fond…

Chopper *prend le combiné* : Robin, c'est Chopper. Passe-moi à la blessée, s'il te plaît…

Il n'entendit que des pleurs, puis…

_?: Enfuyez… Vous… restez pas là… Athéna…_

Chopper mit en haut parleur, inquiet. Tout le monde prêta une oreille attentive.

_Robin : Athéna n'est plus… Notre médecin voudrait te poser des questions, parle lui sans crainte…_

_Artémis : Vivante…_

Le mot résonna dans la cuisine, et sonna comme un gong. Les yeux des membres d'équipage s'agrandirent.

Sanji : Zo', tu l'as brisée pourtant… Le livre de connaissances universelles… Je n'ai pas rêvé…

Nami : Non, on ne l'a pas rêvé…

_Calypso :… Hein ?_

Chopper : Hein ? Mais que…

_Artémis : Elle est… En vie… C'est un…_

Les membres d'équipages frémirent d'horreur.

Le monstre est revenu. Elle est revenue !

_Calypso : C'EST UN PIEEEGE !_

Chopper : CALYPSO ! ROBIN !

Horrifiés, ils entendirent la fuite jusqu'à l'autre bout de la place, ou se trouvèrent des marines bloquant le passage. Le portable chuta lorsque Calypso érigea un mur d'eau afin de les protéger des balles qui claquèrent.

Un rire froid résonna dans la pièce. Y résonna le rire cruel d'une déesse que personne n'aurait voulu revoir, pour rien au monde. La déesse lança un sort en langue étrange afin d'immobiliser les jeunes filles, mais un sifflement de rage lui répondit. Un bruit d'ailes de cuir battant l'air se fit entendre, ainsi qu'un rugissement. Athéna redit un sort, et un craquement lugubre, suivi de la chute d'un corps lourd et d'un hurlement de douleur qui résonna dans la cuisine, annonça la chute de la dragonne.

Ils entendirent une respiration sourde et des pleurs à côté du combiné.

_?: Désolée… C'est ma faute… Pardonnez-moi, Mugiwaras no Luffy…_

Un craquement, comme si quelqu'un lui décochait un coup de pieds, se fit entendre. Le téléphone fut ramassé et ce fut la déesse qui parla.

_Athéna : Salut, Mugiwaras ! Vous allez bien ?_

Franky : QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FAIT A MA ROBIN, ESPECE D'ENFOIREE !

_Athéna : La démone d'Ohara ? Elle est en train de faire un gros dodo ! Et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, elle et son monstre de bébé serait en train de prendre le thé avec les poissons !_

Cette déclaration choqua l'équipage. Comment un bébé pouvait-il être un monstre ? Surtout celui-ci qui, même pas venu au monde, doit se demander pourquoi sa maman ne bouge plus !

Franky : ESPECE DE SALE …

_Athéna : Un conseil, cyborg, ferme là, ou je les tue tout de suite. Kizaru, Akainu et accessoirement Aokiji m'ont demandé de capturer Calypso. En plus, j'ai la dernière survivante d'Ohara, je vais avoir une putain de récompense, Oh ! Je ne vous dis pas ! De plus, j'emmène la garce qui vous a parlé, elle répond au nom d'Artémis, mais je ne pense pas que vous en auriez besoin… Et c'était marrant de démolir ces anormaux qui habitaient cette ville !_

Luffy : OU T'ES QU'ON T'ECLATE LA TROONCHE !

_Athéna : Ben voyons, change de ton, conseil. Jte rappelles juste que j'ai avec moi 3 de tes membres d'équipage. Si vous êtes sage, je vous redonnerais peut-être leurs dépouilles dans 4 mois, afin que vous ayez quelque chose à enterrer !_

Nami s'empêcha de vomir, Sanji, Zoro et Brook hurlait des obscénités à la déesse qui leur rigolait franchement au nez, et Franky sauta par la fenêtre, avec Chopper et Usopp, à la recherche de sa femme, son enfant et sa nakama. Luffy, lui, récupéra son bretteur, son cuistot, son musicienet sa navigatrice, les divisa en deux équipes, en envoya une dans l'île, afin de trouver les bâtiments du gouvernement, et l'autre afin de manœuvrer le Sunny de manière à les coincer.

La déesse jeta le portable par terre et l'écrasa. Elle observa les deux autres déesses et la femme enceinte, la seule qui avait repris connaissance, elle pleurait, tandis que les deux autres étaient inconscientes.

Un grand homme, à la peau mate, aux lèvres pulpeuses, aux yeux de glace, avec des cheveux mi longs frisés noirs, retenus par un bandeau permettant de cacher les yeux quand on dort, vêtu d'un débardeur bleu marine, d'un pantalon blanc, ayant sur ses épaules un manteau où étais marqué « Justice » (pas celle de la déesse en tout cas), s'avançait d'un pas calme. Aokiji, l'amiral qui l'accompagnait, lui fit par de son mécontentement d'être un peu mis à part, ce à quoi la déesse répondit par un beau geste obscène et par un « Je fais ce que je veux ! Tocard !». Deux marines emportèrent Artémis et deux autres, délicatement quand même, Robin. Pour ce qui était de Calypso, Athéna leur dirent de l'attacher par les pieds et de la traîner, de manière à ouvrir encore plus ses plaies. Aokiji leur interdit et, en voyant les regards confus qui naviguaient entre lui et Athéna, trancha en leur faisant signifier que c'était _lui _l'Amiral en attendant.

Comme personne réagissait, il prit la nymphe dans ses bras, et, tout en la transportant doucement afin de ne pas aggraver ses blessures déjà graves, et ses fractures, infligées par Athéna, qu'il détestait de plus en plus car elle prenait trop de liberté, en particulier avec lui, il la détailla, et se rappela sa transformation en dragonne.

Il se demande si l'expérience qu'Athéna veut essayer pour les renforcer va marcher, sur lui et les deux autres Amiraux…

Il observait ce bout de fille, semblant à peine être rentrée dans son corps de presque adulte, alors qu'en vérité, elle était bien plus vieille que n'importe qui, et avait en elle une malédiction qui a finit en bénédiction pour elle.

Il détailla le visage tailladé, le corps svelte ensanglanté qu'il tenait, et une voix lui dit qu'avec ce qui vient de lui arriver comme punition, ça ne pouvait être elle la méchante.

C'était Athéna.

Mais une autre voix lui dit sournoisement que même avec son pouvoir de glace, il n'aurait pas pu tenir très longtemps face à sa force draconique.

Athéna l'a peut être matée en quelques secondes, mais lui restait un homme.

Ce fut sur ces pensées qu'il embarqua sur le navire qui lui a été donné. Il en occupait un, Athéna un autre et un troisième était là, géré par la colonel Tashigi, et transportait actuellement l'archéologue. Athéna avait Artémis avec elle, pour s'amuser (selon ses termes) et lui avait la jeune fille. Calypso, qu'il croit qu'elle s'appelle.

Il l'emmena dans sa cellule spartiate, la déposa délicatement sur la couchette, et partit chercher des pommades, du fil, des aiguilles, de l'alcool et du coton.

Quand il revint, elle était consciente, mais paraissait faible. Cependant, elle se laissa faire, et l'homme voyait qu'elle avait les yeux dans le vague, sans oublier sans doute la mort dans l'âme. Il y alla doucement, bien qu'il fasse partie de la Marine, et qu'il est sensé, selon Akainu, « suivre l'exemple d'Athéna, si seulement on avait autant de recrues aussi douées qu'elles pour faire régner l'ordre, aux lieu de tous ces cornichons pré pubères acnéiques ne sachant pas repasser une chemise… »

Aokiji : Beuark, rien que d'y penser…

Le bateau de Tashigi, soudain, fit feu. Au dessus de lui, des hommes couraient sur le pont, criait des ordres, se préparaient à un éventuel combat.

Il regarda par la fenêtre de la cellule, et vit au loin un navire à tête de lion qui essayait, tant bien que mal, de poursuivre ses adversaires, et qui se faisait de plus en plus distancer.

Aokiji regarda alors la nymphe, qui regardait le navire au loin.

Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux gris et se perdaient dans son cou.

Elle soupira et commença à chanter, tout doucement…

_« Dès que le vent soufflera, je repartira,_

_Dès que les vents tournerons, nous nous en allerons… »_

**Pendant ce temps là, du côté du Sunny**

Tout l'équipage s'est retrouvé au bord du Sunny, qui filait, toutes voiles ouvertes, sur les bateaux de la Marine…

Nami avait une veine qui battait sur sa tempe. Elle gardait cependant son sang froid.

Nami : Les gars, ouvrez le Groar canon.

Sanji et Zoro, les yeux dans l'ombre, armèrent le canon, et Usopp, calmement, ajusta le tir en demandant à Franky de tourner le bateau dans tel ou tel sens.

Usopp *froid* : Là, c'est parfait…

Un boulet partit, et réussit à toucher un navire, qui répliqua quelques secondes plus tard, mais les boulets furent renvoyés par Luffy et son Balloon à l'expéditeur.

L'échange continua ainsi quelques minutes, les bateaux de la Marine s'étaient arrêtés, et Franky sortit les roues au cola, profitant de la vitesse pour s'en rapprocher, slalomant entre les boulets.

Des chouettes, semblables à celles qu'ils ont du affronter sur Dragonnia, fondèrent sur eux, leurs yeux jaunes luisants de mauvaiseté. Zoro, Brook, Nami et Sanji en firent leur affaire, mais Franky dut se résoudre à arrêter à un moment tellement il y en avait qui arrivait de tous les côtés.

Au crépuscule, l'assaut cessa, enfin.

Franky s'écroula, et fit une longue plainte de douleur, qui fit venir les larmes aux yeux des mugiwaras restants.

Et pour cause : les chouettes ont servis de distraction.

Les Marines ont disparus.

La nuit fut courte pour le cyborg, qui veilla toute la nuit, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues. Il explorait les environs avec un sonar, mais se rendit à l'évidence : cela ne servait à rien, ils avaient tout bonnement disparus.

Sanji le retrouva au matin, attablé à la cuisine, la tête entre les deux bras, soupirer à rendre l'âme.

Nami rentra dans la cuisine, elle aussi avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi. Elle avait effectué des recherches pour déterminer les bases marines les plus proches, dans des livres achetés par l'archéologue la veille, alors que ça lui semblait désormais une éternité. Elle avait également cherché dans le journal intime de Calypso, ce qui lui avait donné un maigre contentement, ayant trouvé une carte précise de Blue Dragonnia et les îles alentours très détaillées.

Un point, au Nord de la carte, attira son attention, elle prit les livres de Robin et s'installa sur le pont avec sa carte, pour être sure qu'elle ne se trompait pas… Et qu'un espoir était encore possible.

Le Nord était la direction qu'ils suivaient depuis l'île des hommes chats, nommée, d'après les livres de géographie, Catalonia, et il n'y avait qu'une seule île assez importante pour accueillir les invitées qu'étaient Athéna, Artémis, Calypso et Robin.

Son nom est Austraiko.

Et la dernière mention la fit frissonner.

_Austraiko (île)_

_Découverte récente de la Marine._

_Complexe de la Marine le plus récent et le plus poussé technologiquement._

_Poste de surveillance important._

_Cette île est entourée de brume toute l'année, cependant, le climat à terre est différent : il y fait toujours chaud le jour et froid la nuit. _

_Sous gouvernance ininterrompue de l'amiral Aokiji. _

Elle se souvient trop bien de cet homme, qui leur en a fais un peu voir, en faillant tuer Robin en la glaçant presque complètement, et aussi en autorisant un Buster Call sur Water Seven.

Ah, souvenirs, souvenirs…

Cela étant, ils sont réduits de 2 personnes importantes.

Nami *désespérée* : ça ne marchera paaaaaaas…

Sanji la rejoignit.

Sanji : Que se passe t il Nami chérie ? A tu trouvé un endroit… ?

Nami réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

Ils étaient peu pour affronter une garnison de Marines. Vraiment trop peu si, en plus, il y avait un amiral…

Seul un dieu ou une déesse pourrait les aider à les faire plier…

Nami *se levant brusquement en se tapant le front avec la paume de sa main* : MAIS C'EST BIEN SUR !

Son cri alerta le cuistot, une lueur s'alluma dans son regard. D'un mouvement parfait, ils se mirent à courir sur le pont, à monter un escalier et à arriver dans une bibliothèque circulaire, renfermant les livres de l'équipage.

Nami : Sanji, aide-moi à retrouver le livre que Calypso nous avait donné, après notre bataille avec Athéna.

Pendant qu'ils cherchaient, mettant la pièce sans dessus dessous, Sanji demanda des détails.

Nami *balançant des livres par terre* : Tu te souviens de la formule que Calypso a donné à Luffy, celle qui lui permettrait d'avoir de l'aide quand il la récitera ?

Sanji : Oui ?

Nami : Et bien, Robin a fait des recherches… Et cette formule est une incantation permettant d'appeler les dieux à ses côtés !

Sanji : Elle a trouvé ça ou ?

Nami : Dans la riche bibliothèque du château de Dragonnia. D'ailleurs, elle en a ramené, des choses, de là bas…

Sanji : Là n'est pas la question.

Nami : C'est vrai…

Elle s'arrêta, s'assit sur une chaise et admira la FMB *Fin du Monde, version Bibliothèque*.

Nami : Si une divinité comme Artémis est là… C'est qu'elle a du se faire appeler… Par une fille en qui elle avait confiance… Tu me suis ?

Sanji : Nami chérie, ton génie dépasse l'entendement !

Nami *moue dubitative* :…T'as compris au moins ?

Sanji : Athéna a appelée Artémis en utilisant une formule du même style que celle que Calypso a communiquée à Luffy, elle la neutralise, et l'utilise…

Nami : Et si les dieux en ont tous une…

Ils se saisirent les mains et, dans un élan de joie, sautèrent ensemble au dessus du tas de livres et se scratchèrent lamentablement par terre.

Ils descendirent fissa sur le pont.

Usopp : C'est quoi ces sourires…

Nami : Usopp ! On a peut être la solution !

Sanji : N'est-elle pas formidaaaaable !

Usopp *visage illuminé* : C'est vrai ?! Mais c'est génial !

Sanji : Il faut juste qu'on retrouve le livre d'Athéna !

Sanji retourna à la bibliothèque, accompagné d'Usopp, tandis Nami retourna la chambre des filles et mit la main sur le précieux ouvrage de cuir rouge, au titre élégamment écrit en doré.

Nami sortit sur le pont, étendit une couverture, demanda à Sanji de préparer quelques litres de café, et s'attaqua à l'énorme ouvrage.

Le matin, l'après midi, le soir s'étirèrent lentement. Nami alluma une lanterne, mais malgré le café, elle commençait à piquer du nez. Luffy voulut l'aider mais s'endormit aussi sec, Sanji lui apporta son aide comme il put mais il se rendit à l'évidence : il était trop fatigué. Jusqu'à deux heures du matin il l'aida, mais Nami le congédia gentiment, lui disant d'aller dormir, et qu'elle préparerait ses litres de café.

L'aube offrit ses premiers rayons de soleil, mais ce ne fut pas cela qui réveilla l'équipage.

Ce fut un cri de victoire.

**Bateau de l'amiral Aokiji**

Le matin illumina la petite cabine où dormaient la nymphe et l'amiral sensé la surveiller.

Dans un mouvement gracieux, l'homme glace s'étira, et regarda l'endormie, qui avait les yeux rouges et bouffis. Il devina sans aucun mal qu'elle n'a pas profité de la nuit pour dormir.

Il la regarda pendant quelques minutes, et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Il laissa sa main continuer sa caresse le long de la mâchoire et sur sa joue.

L'œil au dessus s'ouvrit. La pupille endormie regarda le visage d'Aokiji, qui rougit brusquement, et retira vivement sa main, comme si il s'était brulé.

Les yeux de la jeune fille, légèrement embrumés, se remplirent de points d'interrogation, et elle laissa échapper un gémissement d'incompréhension.

La jeune nymphe entreprit de se redresser, mais au vu de ses blessures, qu'elle avait eu sur tout son corps, elle s'écroula, étouffant un juron et des cris de douleurs. Aokiji entreprit de la faire assoir, en calant un oreiller dans son dos.

Il partit chercher quelque chose à la cuisine à manger, pour lui et la nymphe.

Il redescendit, et s'assit à côté d'elle afin de la faire manger.

Calypso, cependant, refusa la cuillère et lui demanda pourquoi il faisait ça.

Aokiji : Je sais pas…

Calypso : Tu sais forcément, sinon tu m'aurais laissée entre les mains d'Athéna, et tu te serais délecté du spectacle de ma souffrance… Tu es un Marine, après tout, nan ?

Aokiji : Je fais une sorte de résistance…

Calypso : Ah ?

Aokiji : Si tu veux tout savoir… Hé bien… Je dois lui rappeler quelqu'un qu'elle n'aime pas trop, car elle est sensée me respecter… Etant donné que je suis plus gradé qu'elle…

Calypso :Les dieux ne traitent pas en égal un humain, même un demi dieu ou une divinité de la nature, comme moi, du simple fait qu'on est mortels. De simples jouets dans leurs mains. Donc dis-toi qu'elle hait tous les hommes, sans exceptions. Sauf ses amants occasionnels, bien sur.

Aokiji : Pourtant… Il y a deux autres personnes, au même grade que moi, qu'elle respecte…

Calypso : Elle se fout de leur gueules. Elle en tire avantage. Et tu dois avoir vu clair dans son jeu pour qu'elle ne te « respecte » pas. Ou en effet, tu lui rappelle quelqu'un qu'elle peut pas cadrer. Et dis moi, tu as quel grade ?

Aokiji : J'ai le grade d'amiral.

Calypso, sous la surprise, faillit tomber du lit.

Aokiji Mets toi pas dans des états pareils enfin !

Il la remit correctement, mais elle faisait encore une tête de poisson rouge ayant avalé un BN surpris.

Calypso : Aga…

L'amiral, ayant pitié, lui tapa à l'arrière de la tête et l'encastra dans le mur, histoire de lui remettre les idées en place.

Calypso : Aah merci, ça va mieux… Mais…

Aokiji s'assit sur le bord du lit, regardant la divinité marine.

Calypso : Mais… Si t'es haut classé… Pourquoi tu ne me tues pas ? Je suis une pirate pourtant.

Aokiji : On a besoin de toi pour une expérience, qui nous permettrait, à moi et mes collègues amiraux, de devenir plus forts, afin de combattre de puissants pirates…

Calypso : Génial, je suis un rat de laboratoire…

Aokiji : Je suis désolé, franchement, pour les sévices que tu as subis…

Calypso : C'est pas à toi de t'excuser, hein… Et pourquoi t'es si gentil avec moi ?

Aokiji *avec un regard que la nymphe reconnut pour l'avoir vu des centaines de fois sur les faces de Sanji et de Brook, même si techniquement il en a pas, une face* : Ahem… Peut-être parce que j'ai envie de te demander si t'es libre ce soir ?

Il se reçut une assiette en pleine tête, son expression fit rire Calypso comme une baleine, et il la rejoignit bien vite.

La nymphe se calma et retrouva son sérieux.

Calypso : Et Robin ?

Aokiji : La colonel Tashigi veille sur elle, t'inquiète pas trop pour elle…

Il baissa la voix.

Aokiji : Tashigi n'a pas supportée la… Manière… D'Athéna pour dire combien elle appréciait certaines parties de son anatomie, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Calypso : Oh oui, parfaitement…

Aokiji : Et de toute façon, jamais elle n'oserait battre une femme enceinte… Comme elle et toi, vous allez être mes prisonnières… Vous êtes placés sous ma responsabilité, donc le quartier où on vous emmène sera sous mon commandement. Les consignes là-bas sont de ne pas traiter les prisonniers comme des chiens bien qu'ils soient pirates, ils sont humains. Certes, pour que ce soit une prison, il a fallu qu'on construise cela tout comme : il y a des barreaux. Mais il y a des tentures si on veut un peu d'intimités à tendre sur les barreaux. L'aménagement sera spartiate, mais se sera pas une paillasse de paille.

Calypso : C'est un peu comme une colonie…

Aokiji : Si on peut dire.

Calypso : Mais pourquoi tu as fais cela ?

Aokiji : Ma devise c'est « Justice pépère, pas de prise de tête ». Et aussi que je ne traite pas les pirates comme des moins que rien… Il y en a qui sont… Admirables par leur courage et leur loyauté…

Ils continuèrent à discuter, et, de fils en aiguilles, au fur et a mesure qu'ils continuaient leur voyage…

Une étrange amitié entre une nymphe pirate et un amiral de glace commença à se nouer…

Calypso ne se doutait pas que, quelque part, quelques heures auparavant, une jeune navigatrice rousse avait réveillé ses nakamas au cri de la victoire.

**Sunny, aube**

Nami exécutait la danse de la joie, en hurlant comme une dingue.

24 heures de recherche !

Et enfin, la réponse !

Elle commençait à chanter en s'agitant furieusement quand une tornade blonde avec l'œil en cœur, suivi d'un marimo mal réveillé, ainsi qu'un Nez Gatif et un capitaine réveillé brusquement la regardait faire. Usopp partit chercher Chopper pour avoir une seringue de tranquillisant tandis que Zoro s'assoupissait et que Sanji dansais avec la navigatrice.

Quelques minutes plus tard…

Nami, une aiguille plantée dans le bras, expliqua calmement à ses nakamas sa découverte. Ussop s'empressa d'aller réveiller Franky, qu'il ramena de la cuisine. Le cyborg, hagard, demanda ce qu'il se passait. Toute excitée, la rousse lui expliqua. Le bleu n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

Franky : Répète pour voir ? Car tu sais, des fois j'ai des hallucinations, donc il se peut que j'ai compris autre chose…

Nami : J'ai trouvé la formule d'incantation d'Héra. Elle peut nous aider à atteindre Austraiko, à battre Aokiji et Athéna et à secourir Robin et Calypso !

Franky :… BEN ALORS QU'EST-CE QU'ON ATTEND ?!

Nami : Notre capitaine et notre second… Ils se sont rendormis…

Après une volée de baffes…

Nami : Bon… Luffy, récite cette formule.

Luffy : Gnchchh.

Sanji : Me dite pas que la baffe de Franky a été tellement forte que vous pouvez plus parler…

Zoro : Ncch…

Chopper : tenez, une crème à vous appliquer sur les coups.

Franky : Fais pas genre je les bats, non plus…

Chopper : T'as vu la taille de tes mains ? Par rapport aux épaules, ça fait pas du tout naturel !

Nami : Voici la formule, Luffy…

Luffy la lut, la relut, inspira un bon coup, et la lit à voix haute. C'était exactement la même langue antique que pour celle de Calypso, mais elle était longue, beaucoup plus longue, et semblait plus ancienne, avec plus de force.

Luffy termina une ou deux minutes plus tard. Les Mugiwaras se souvenaient de la petitesse de celle de la nymphe, et espérait que la déesse mère était plus forte autant qu'ancienne.

Quelques secondes, semblant durer une éternité, s'écoulèrent.

Un second soleil apparut dans le ciel, dans un chant majestueux.

Un paon de lumière, qu'ils connaissaient bien, descendit des cieux, battant puissamment l'air de ses ailes gigantesques.

Le paon s'approcha, en volant en cercles concentriques, du Sunny, et s'y posa gracieusement.

Une femme, à la lourde chevelure blonde avec quelques mèches d'argent en tresses enroulées dans un filet de perles, aux yeux bleus pétillants, vêtue d'une grande tunique blanche à liseré doré, coiffée d'un diadème d'argent en forme de paon, portant aussi un bracelet dans la même matière et au même motif ornant son poignet, apparut de la vive lumière, qui se désagrégea dans l'air.

Mais elle n'était pas seule.

Elle était accompagnée d'un jeune homme roux comme le feu, aux yeux bleu foncés cerclés d'or en fusion, assez frêle d'apparence, mais démentie par ses bras finement musclés. Il était habillé d'une tunique courte qui était blanche à liserés doré, à l'instar de la femme, et portait des sandales blanche aux pieds. Un glaive d'or et de platine pendait à son côté, tandis qu'un cercle d'or ornait son front, avec au milieu, un cercle avec un rubis en son centre.

La femme sourit légèrement et prit la parole.

Femme : Cela faisait longtemps… Luffy au chapeau de paille…

Luffy : Bonjour mamie !

Nami : On est heureux de vous revoir Héra !

Héra : Moi de même…

Homme roux : Héra, pressons, sa douleur s'intensifie.

Zoro : Hein ?

Héra :Il semblerait… Qu'Athéna n'avait pas menti en disant avoir capturé Artémis, en fin de compte…

Sanji : Hélas, il n'y a pas qu'elle…

Nami : C'est pour cela qu'on vous a appelé…

La navigatrice installa Héra et le jeune homme, et leur raconta l'enlevée qu'ils ont pu suivre au téléphone.

A la fin du récit, le jeune homme se prit la tête dans les mains et se mit à psalmodier des injures en grec, tandis qu'Héra semblait fulminer de rage à l'intérieur.

Héra : Bien évidemment, nous vous aiderons.

Jeune homme : Cela est sur… Mais, belle mère, nous ne savons même pas où elle est…

Nami : En étudiant des cartes *pensée : et le journal intime de Calypso, et comme dirait l'autre abruti : Yo oh oh !...* et en concordant certains points… En sachant qu'ils sont partis en contournant l'île des Nekos vers le Nord, et que l'île la plus importante pour recevoir un quartier général est Austraiko…

Luffy : Nous pensons, mamie, qu'elles sont là bas.

Homme roux : CA N'EST PAS UNE MAMIE !

Usopp : Bizarre, il me semble avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part…

Un flash de souvenirs lui revient alors.

Usopp *pointant du doigt* : T'es aussi un dieu ou un demi dieu ?!

L'homme le fixa de ses yeux marins le métis, ce qui fit d'ailleurs sentir ce dernier bizarre, il se sentait… Réchauffé.

De la musique bien mièvre résonna, tandis que les papillons voletèrent dans le ventre du sniper…

Homme : En effet… Je me nomme Apollon, dieu du Soleil et des Arts… Et je suis le jumeau d'Artémis.

Il s'approcha d'Usopp.

Apollon *à l'oreille* : Protège tes pensées, et au cas où, je préfère te préciser que t'es pas mon genre…

Usopp, complètement déprimé, s'affala par terre en disant vouloir être réincarné en fromage à raclette *Perona, qui passait dans ma chambre : PUREE, MAIS ON ME VOLE _ENCORE _MON BOULOT !* et Héra ramena à l'ordre Apollon, et lui dit d'arrêter d'utiliser son parfum aphrodisiaque a tort et à travers car non seulement le sniper bavait sur lui, mais également un capitaine, une navigatrice, un renne et un squelette le lorgnait dangereusement, avec les yeux dans le noir et des étoiles à la place.

Ahem, ça fait peur hein ?

Après avoir « gentiment » corrigé Apollon, qui baignait dans une mare de sang par terre, assez grosse pour qu'un petit canard, présent d'ailleurs, nage dedans, Héra se dressa, fière apparition dans la lumière du soleil. Apollon se dressait à côté d'elle (remis de ses blessures), ses mèches rousses s'agitant lentement sur son visage, ses yeux marins et or perdus dans le lointain.

Héra : Luffy, faisons équipe, et retrouvons Calypso et Artémis, ainsi que Robin.

Luffy : Bien.

Nami : En route…

Franky fixait la mer, perdu dans ses pensées. Nami l'approcha.

Franky : Elle me manque…

Nami : Moi aussi… Et à tous les autres…

Franky : Combien de temps ?

Nami :… Je ne saurais te dire…

**Austraiko, 1 mois plus tard…**

Robin descendait du bateau, surveillée de près par Tashigi et une poignée de marines.

Rendue sur le port, elle observa attentivement les membres du gouvernement, et remarqua avec stupeur que des prisonniers, pirates et brigands pour la plupart, bavardaient joyeusement, riaient, se disputaient tout en déchargeant les vivres de bateaux de ravitaillement, ou réparant des navires.

Robin : Qu'est ce que c'est que cet endroit ?!

Tashigi : Une prison, construite sur le même modèle qu'Impel Down, cependant, il y a que deux étages souterrains… Mais ce n'est pas bon de laisser les prisonniers sans rien faire dans leur cellule, donc on les laisse sortir s'ils veulent nous aider, en promettant de ne faire de mal a personne. Nos agents, en retour, s'engagent à avoir envers eux une attitude neutre, sans violence, sauf si, bien entendu, un prisonnier l'attaque… Je tiens à préciser qu'ici, il n'y a pas de favoritisme envers les marines, et que le litige est départagé entre les témoins et des juges internes.

Robin : Il peut très bien avoir du favoritisme pendant le vote.

Tashigi : Certes… Mais nous avons un prisonnier qui a ingéré un fruit du démon, qui le force à dire la vérité, et rien que la vérité, donc en cas de problèmes, on soumet les fautifs à son jugement, et comme, en plus de dire la vérité, il la sent, et il tranche bien vite… Le fautif est puni justement… J'apprécie cela, c'est ça, la vraie justice ! Même si je ne suis venue que deux fois avant… Je me sens comme chez moi ici. Personnellement, ce serait plus une colonie de vacance qu'une prison.

Robin : Ce n'est pas une prison normale… ça ne se passe pas comme ça…

Tashigi : C'est Aokiji qui a voulu tenter cette expérience, et elle se déroule plutôt bien… ça aurait pu continuer, si seulement…

Robin : Quoi ?

Tashigi s'arrêta, elle baissa la tête, le soleil ombrant son visage.

Tashigi : Il parait qu'Aokiji va avoir une assistante, pour l'aider à gérer le camp… Et que ce n'est que personne d'autre qu'Athéna…

Robin : Elle va…

Tashigi : Ce qui fut un paradis deviendra peut être un enfer…

Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, elles furent enfin rendues au second sous sol, où les prisonniers palabraient joyeusement. La colonel fut saluée, tout comme Robin, qui fut heureuse de constater que personne ne savait qui elle était réellement, ou alors, s'en fichaient complètement. Tashigi ouvrit une porte de barreau, et Robin s'assit sur un des deux lits.

Tashigi : Donc, voici ta cellule, comme tu peux le voir, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'intimité… étant donné que les murs sont même en barreau… Tu vois cette malle, au pied de l'autre lit ? Il y a des tentures, tu demanderas à ta colocataire de les tendre, étant donné que… Voilà quoi…

Robin posa une main sur son ventre rebondi, qui criait au monde ce qu'il portait.

Un rire bruyant se fit entendre à l'entrée du couloir.

Un rire tonitruant que Robin reconnaitrait entre mille.

Une nymphe riait aux larmes, suivie par un amiral plié en quatre, sous l'œil exaspéré de la femme à lunettes et sous le sourire mystérieux de l'archéologue.

Les deux zigotos arrêtèrent à un moment, détaillant où ils sont, puis se regardèrent, pouffèrent, et repartirent dans un grand fou rire, tellement fort qu'ils s'en roulaient par terre.

Tashigi *énervée* : Amiral…

Robin : Au fond, c'est un peu un gamin…

Tashigi *soupirant * :Oui, un grand gamin… Il a 21 ans et je me demande comment il a fait pour être amiral…*ndla : changement d'âge*

Robin : L'autre est quand même une nymphe, sensée représenter un semblant de force divine…

Les deux : *soupir*

La nymphe et l'amiral reprirent leur sérieux, en remarquant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, se redressèrent et s'époussetèrent, afin de conserver un minimum de dignité.

Le regard de l'amiral rencontra celui, glacé, de la femme enceinte.

Aokiji : Ahem… Voici ta cellule…

Calypso : Ca va être bizarre, de pas sentir ta présence…

Calypso n'a pas remarqué que l'amiral avait rougi, de manière a concurrencer les lunettes de Tashigi.

Ce fut d'ailleurs a son tour de rire, ne remarquant pas que la brune devenait de plus en plus hostile.

Calypso, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle a dit, rougit à son tour et bredouilla des excuses inintelligibles.

Aokiji : Bon, vous vous installez, et puis, sortez si vous le désirez… Au fait, Calypso, tu manges avec moi, oublie pas…

Calypso : Oui, dans tes quartiers, j'ai pas oublié !

Robin : Hé dis donc, jeune fille ! C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Aokiji : Nico Robin, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Robin :Ben voyons, je pense t'avoir déjà assez vu pour savoir que t'es un pervers !

Calypso et Tashigi :… What ?

Robin : Et je n'oublie pas qu'à chaque fois qu'on t'a rencontré, on a failli manger les pissenlits par la racine !

Calypso : Doucement… Calme-toi, c'est pas bon de t'énerver !

Robin : OH MAIS JE SUIS ON NE PEUT PLUS CALME.

Tashigi : ça suffit !

Elle avait sorti son sabre et avait l'air assez menaçante, ses yeux ébènes lançaient des éclairs de rage.

Cependant, des bras poussèrent de son corps et retinrent l'épée.

Calypso : Robin ! C'est pas bon d'utiliser son fruit du démon quand on attend un bébé !

Robin : Merci de me rappeler le conseil de Chopper, mais avant, je veux tuer le monstre qui a lancé un Buster Call sur Ohara !

La, ce fut au tour d'Aokiji d'être abasourdi.

Aokiji : Je n'ai lancé qu'un Buster Call, et c'était sur Water Seven !

Robin : Et Ohara ? Menteur, MENTEUR !

Des bras commençait à jaillir du torse de l'homme glace, qui paniquait.

Aokiji : JE… C'EST PAS MOI QUI A LANCE CE BUSTER CALL !

Robin : Menteur…

Elle pleurait, sans s'arrêter, immobilisa Calypso, qui se demandait se qui se passait pour qu'elle ait une saute d'humeur pareille, elle qui était calme et souriante il y a quelques secondes à peine, avant la présence d'Aokiji.

La réponse lui vint, évidente à l'esprit : les sautes d'humeurs des femmes enceintes étaient aussi connues que leurs envies de fraise, de chocolat ou de cornichons.

Aokiji, quand à lui s'attendait à pire. Des mains, fines et meurtrières, enserraient on cou…

?: ARCHEOLOGUE D'OHARA, ARRETE CA TOUT DE SUITE, IL NE MENT PAS !

Robin, surprise, regarda dans la pénombre.

Une fille se tenait devant la cellule. Elle était grande, avec de longs cheveux lisses couleur de nuit, un œil marron avec des particules dorées en suspension, l'autre blanc aveugle, zébré d'une cicatrice en forme de lune, de grandes oreilles pointues surmontées d'une espèce de mini armure argentée, la bouche colorée d'argent, les longs ongles recourbés teints en dorés, les bras recouverts de tatouages simples, semblant représenter des griffures de monstres légendaires. Elle était vêtue d'une combinaison de cuir noir moulante, à sa taille, une ceinture fine d'argent coupait la sombre tenue. Des bottes tout aussi noires complétaient sa tenue, ainsi qu'une cape, bizarrement taillée, noire et argent, semblant être attachée dans le dos.

Tashigi : La voilà, la fille qui ne peut mentir…

?: Nico Robin, lâche le. Ce n'est pas lui qui a ravi la vie des habitants de ton île et qui t'as pourchassé, durant toutes ces années… C'est son père.

Robin : Mais… Ca ne peut être que lui… Rien que sur l'île sur laquelle on avait fait escale, il disait se souvenir de moi…

Aokiji : J'ai assisté de loin au Buster Call… J'étais petit, mais je m'en souviendrais toujours… l'odeur de poudre, de feu, de brulé et de sang… Les cris, les supplications… J'ai également vu qu'une petite fille brune se faisait emmener au loin par un géant roux, tandis que sa mère aux cheveux de lune la regardait pour la dernière fois s'éloigner…(ndla : le massacre d'Ohara s'est passé 18 ans auparavant au lieu de 20, le jeune Aokiji avait donc 3 ans, Robin en a 26 actuellement)

Robin fit éclater ses bras en pétales de rose et regardait cet être, qui semblait pris en proie à une furieuse envie de pleurer.

Robin :… Mais que faisait tu là, à cet âge…

Aokiji : Mon père voulait m'endurcir… Il n'a gagné que mon dégoût.

Tashigi : ça a joué, cet « enseignement » dans ton ascension aussi rapide ?

Aokiji : Je ne veux pas en parler, c'est une autre histoire… Mais dans un sens oui.

Robin et Aokiji ne savaient plus ou se placer, la première parce qu'elle avait failli tuer quelqu'un d'innocent, le second par honte de son père.

Elle rompit le silence.

Robin : Pardonne moi d'avoir agi comme ça… J'aurais du y réfléchir…

Aokiji : C'est plus à moi de m'excuser, pour la faute de mon père…

Tashigi rentra son sabre, et sortit sans bruit de la cellule, murmurant un merci à l'adresse de l'inconnue, qui referma la porte de la cellule, doucement.

Aokiji s'assit sur le lit de la nymphe, regardant pensivement le sol, tandis que la brune s'assit, gênée, en face de lui. Calypso s'appuya contre le mur, son regard perdu dans le vague.

Après de longues minutes de silence, Robin rompit le silence.

Robin : J'aurais dû m'en douter… Ton père avait les yeux noirs, tandis que tu les a bleus…

Aokiji : C'est la seule chose qui me reste de ma mère…

Robin : Ah…

Encore le silence.

Robin : J'ai une question… En sachant que ton père avait ingéré le fruit Glaciaire, comment se fait-il que tu manipules la glace, toi aussi ?

Calypso : Oh ça, c'est très simple !

Robin regarda la nymphe.

Robin : Ah bon ?

Calypso : Si un détenteur de pouvoirs donné par un fruit du démon meurt, son fruit se reconstitue dans l'année, et renait, afin d'être remangé.

Robin : Ah…

Les deux filles se rendirent compte de leur gaffe.

Robin et Calypso : Ah… Euh… Pardon Aokiji, si…

Aokiji : C'est pas grave, je vous le dis, ce monstre a rien a voir avec moi. Ce qu'il a fait, tout ça parce que une population est jugée dangereuse, ça me rappelle ce que tu disais sur un tyran de Reality, Calypso…

Robin se redressa et tendit une main à Aokiji.

Robin : On fait la paix ?

L'homme saisit la main sans hésiter.

**(Ellipse reste de l'après midi et soirée) **

Aokiji, Calypso et Robin conversaient joyeusement, longtemps après avoir fini le repas qui leur a été servi, longtemps après le lever de la lune et des étoiles.

Un Marine, avec une missive, entra. A voir sa tête, la missive devait être soit très grave, soit très ennuyeuse. Dans les deux cas, Aokiji ne serait pas heureux à danser sur la table.

Le Marine donna la missive et repartit aussi sec. Aokiji, au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, fronçait les sourcils, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne forment plus qu'un mono sourcil.

Arrivé à la fin, il releva les yeux et croisa ceux de Calypso, interrogatifs.

Aokiji : Il serait peut être mieux que vous repartiez dans votre cellule…

?: Tu accueilles des prisonnier à ta tables, _amiral _?

Les bras croisés, nonchalamment appuyée contre le montant de la porte, Athéna les fixait méchamment.

Aokiji : Oh bonsoir, Athéna. Que me vaut le _plaisir _ de cette visite surprise ?

Athéna : Tu sais très bien. En tant que vice directrice de cet établissement, on va discuter afin de changer ce qui ne va pas… A commencer par cette fâcheuse habitude d'inviter des ennemis à ta table, n'est ce pas ?

Ce faisant, elle leva une main et une onde d'énergie projeta Calypso contre le mur. Elle recommença pour Robin, qui fut rattrapée par l'Amiral.

Aokiji : MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN ?!

Athéna : Ce ne sont que des prisonniers !

Aokiji : Ne touche à aucuns prisonniers !

Athéna : Je fais ce qu'il me plait, humain !

Calypso se sentit transportée et emmenée dans une salle qu'elle n'a pas vue lorsqu'elle fut emmenée en visite par Aokiji. Elle perdit connaissance.

Le visage de la déesse du savoir emplit son champ de vision lorsqu'elle revint à elle.

Athéna : Bienvenue dans la salle que viens d'aménager… Ce qui manquait ici pour que ce soit une vraie prison…

Calypso essaya de se redresser, mais elle ne put que s'assoir, car elle était retenue aux chevilles et aux poignets par des chaines, qu'elle identifia comme étant une sorte de granit.

Tout autour d'elle, des objets en fer, pointus, des soufflets, un feu, des tenailles, des scalpels, des poids, des cordes…

Elle était dans une salle de torture.

Et sur une autre table était allongée la fille qui avait empêché Robin de tuer Aokiji.

Elle aussi semblait s'être débattue, et avait de nombreuses blessures.

Athéna : Voilà nos deux invitées rassemblées, messieurs…

Des Marines étaient dans la salle, dans la pénombre glacée.

Athéna : Calypso, que vous connaissez comme la nymphe ayant rejoints les Mugiwaras…

Ce mot avait un ton de dégoût, comme si elle le crachait, le vomissait, l'exécrait.

Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux.

Athéna : Et de l'autre côté, une jeune femme, appelée Nycta, c'est ça ? Ayant mangé le fruit de la Vérité…

Nycta: Le mal… Le mal en cette prison…

Athéna : C'est donc toi qui réglais les conflits internes… Sache cependant que ce sont les Marines qui ont raison et non les rats que vous nommez prisonniers.

Nycta: Jamais je ne me soumettrais.

Athéna : Calypso, ma chère, regarde et apprends.

Calypso : Non…

Athéna : Forcez-la.

Des soldats l'immobilisèrent et la forcèrent à ouvrir ses yeux.

Calypso pus voir l'étrange femme se faire écorcher, cependant, celle-ci semblait tenir bon. Elle répétait, comme une litanie, qu'elle ne se soumettrait jamais aux menteurs, qu'ils ne l'auraient pas, sans se plaindre.

Athéna enlevait les vêtements en cuir, et tranchait à chaque couche de vêtements.

Nycta frissonna lorsque la lame entra en contact avec son cou, et verticalement, Athéna traça une ligne, juste une égratignure, entre les deux seins et continua jusqu'au pubis.

Nycta, ne sentant rien, redressa la tête, et Athéna lui sourit, avant de retourner au point de départ.

Elle fit courir la lame, mais en appuyant.

Nycta hurla, des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

Les blessures qu'elle avait eut avant n'étaient pas très profondes, mais celle là…

Athéna : Et dans le dos, c'est quoi ?

Elle retira la lame de la plaie et commença à tirer sur le pan de la cape qui dépassait et qui, à l'étonnement de Calypso, n'était pas enlevé.

Et pour cause.

C'était en fait une aile de papillon.

Nycta : NON !

Athéna lui sourit et asséna de violents coups de couteaux dans l'aile, la lacérant, chaque entaille ponctuée de pleurs et de cris de douleur.

Athéna : Je savais que ton sort de neutralisation de la douleur ne durerait pas si longtemps que ça…

Nycta : Arrêtez ! AH ! AAAH !

Le sang éclaboussait la déesse avide de sang qui continuait de porter des coups dans la voilure des ailes d'insectes, en faisant de la charpie.

Nycta s'agitait de plus en plus, tremblait, essayait de se relever.

La lame ne fit plus des coupures, elle s'enfonçait avec des bruits mats.

Une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

Nycta s'écroula sur la table. Elle ne bougeait plus.

Dans leurs cellules, au premier sous sol, plus encore au second, les prisonniers avaient tous entendus les cris et se regardaient, effarés, en colère, apeurés.

L'ère de paix prisonniers-soldats qui régnait sur Austraiko venait de prendre fin avec le meurtre de la fille Vérité, dans la salle de torture en dessous d'eux, au nouveau sous sol.

Robin, qui a eu la chance de s'éclipser rapidement des quartiers d'Aokiji, protégée par l'amiral, frissonna d'horreur, l'enfant grandissant dans son ventre semblant être du même avis que sa mère.

Elle s'assit au bord de son lit, et commença à pleurer lorsque de nouveaux cris retentirent, appartenant à sa nakama.

**(ellipse d'une heure)**

Aokiji, la nymphe dans les bras, remontait dans ses quartiers après la fin de la séance, il n'a pas pu pénétrer avant, la porte étant bloqué par la magie de la déesse.

Il était profondément dégouté.

Son paradis allait devenir un enfer, tout ça à cause d'une décision des deux autre imbéciles, qui lui obéissaient presque au doigt et à l'œil.

C'était bien pire que quand il l'avait récupéré sur Catalonia.

Il l'allongea sur son lit, et sortit le nécessaire afin de soigner du mieux qu'il pouvait.

C'est la qu'il commence à regretter le conseil d'Akainu de ne pas prendre d'infirmières, étant donné qu'il sortirait tout les soirs au lieu de bien gérer Austraiko.

Il anesthésia Calypso, qui, pendant qu'il cherchait les objets, s'était réveillée, et commençait à gémir de douleur.

Il pansa les petites plaies, mais deux ou trois étaient trop importantes pour qu'un peu d'alcool et un pansement suffisent, il fallait les coudre.

Il prit l'aiguille avec un fil, croisa le regard de la fille, apeurée, et lui donna une ceinture.

Aokiji : Mords la dedans.

Il commença à coudre et, malgré l'anesthésie, Calypso sentait parfaitement l'aiguille passer et repasser en travers de sa peau.

Elle mordit de toutes ses forces, durant un quart d'heure.

Aokiji avait enfin fini, le bout de ses doigts couverts de sang vérifiaient patiemment les blessures.

La nymphe s'endormit.

L'amiral sentit que ce n'étais que le commencement.

**(Ellipse d'un mois/ Quartier de l'amiral Aokiji, matin)**

Kizaru : …Athéna nous a donc donnée cette consigne avant de partir régler cette affaire urgente à Reality : de prélever le sang de Calypso et de nous l'injecter.

Dans la pièce où ils avaient visionnés, il y a déjà plusieurs mois de cela, l'attaque d'un bâtiment naval, se retenait les trois amiraux, avec la nymphe et une équipe de laborantins et d'infirmiers, s'activant autour d'elle.

Elle affichait un air béat, au milieu de ces scientifiques, qui venait mettre un terme intense à son stress.

Ca faisait trois jours que la déesse aux yeux vairs ne l'avais pas sortie de son cachot, sous les yeux terrorisés de Robin.

Elle ne se faisait pas battre parce que « si t'es morte, ça vaudra plus rien ta prime, elle sera réduite, enfin tu me comprends quoi… » ce à quoi l'archéologue ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Et Calypso, en sa qualité de nymphe, donc divinité de la nature plus robuste que les hommes, avait droit a sa dose, assez conséquente, et à celle de l'archéologue car, selon Athéna « ben oui mais sinon ce serait plus drôle ».

On a pas la même définition de drôle.

Donc, elle affichait un air béat en se baladant entre les scientifiques, dans une atmosphère enfin vivable, et ça se sentait, autant sur elle que sur Aokiji, ainsi que les prisonniers, qui se promenaient un peu en liberté sur le fort.

Un infirmier et une laborantine s'approchèrent des amiraux, leur signifiant que tout est prêt, qu'ils allaient recevoir leur amélioration.

Calypso : Je suis devenue un rat de laboratoire…

Elle s'installe sur la table, et commence à pleurer.

Aokiji s'approche d'elle.

Aokiji : Ben, qu'est ce qui va pas ?

Calypso *pleurant* : J'ai peur des piquuuuuures…

Aokiji*pensée* : Merci Athéna…

Il s'assit sur la table, à côté d'elle.

Aokiji : Regarde autre part, puis pense à autre chose…

Il lui passe un bras autour des épaules, la nymphe se sentit électrifiée et le regarda dans les yeux.

Ils se déconnectèrent complètement du monde.

Ce fut l'infirmière, qui leur disait que ça faisait 5 minutes qu'elle avait fini la prise de sang et que la potion était prête, et les « Ooooooooouh ! » des deux autres amiraux, qui s'amusaient bien, qui les ramenèrent sur Terre. Ils se séparèrent, un peu gênés, le rouge colorant un peu leurs pommettes.

Kizaru : Regarde Akainu, le visage de la fille est assorti à ta chemise :D

Ensuite, les trois amiraux se firent transfuser la potion dans une veine.

Calypso les observaient.

Mais aucun ne semblait réagir.

Infirmier : La fréquence cardiaque et respiratoire est normale. Aucune modification physique à déclarer…

Laborantine :… Ce serait… Un échec ?

Laborantin : Ah moins que ce pouvoir ne soit donné qu'à une personne à la fois, comme les fruits du démon ? Mademoiselle, qui c'est qui a eu la transfusion en premier ?

Infirmière : L'Amiral Aokiji, pourquoi ?...

Aokiji, soudain, s'évanouit. Il grandit, grossit, sa tête s'allongea à l'avant par un fin museau triangulaire, à l'arrière par deux cornes translucides, semblables à de la glace, ses ongles s'aiguisèrent, ainsi que ses dents, sa peau se couvrit d'écailles blanches bleutées, brillantes comme du givre, une puissante queue lui poussa, aussi longue que son nouveau corps reptilien, des pics de glace lui déchirèrent l'échine, la tête et la queue. Son dos se craquela, deux puissantes ailes jaillirent, aussi raides et transparentes que de la glace, parcourues de veines passant pour des craquelures, tellement elles étaient symétriques dans leurs cassures.

Les amiraux et les scientifiques se tinrent coi. Pas un mouvement, pas une respiration.

La nymphe, elle, s'avança, et s'assit à côté de la tête de l'animal.

Un œil bleu glace, fendu d'une fine pupille noire, s'ouvrit alors, et regarda tranquillement la fille.

Calypso : Tu sais quoi ? T'es trop beau comme ça !

Le dragon se redressa, se mit sur ses pattes, étendit ses ailes, secoua la tête, battit sa queue. Il se tournait dans tous les sens, afin de s'observer.

Il regardait surtout ses ailes, et faisait des allers retour entre elles et la nymphe, l'air de dire « Comment ça marche, ces trucs ? »

Calypso, sentant cette interrogation, se transforma elle aussi et, sous les yeux ébahis de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, se mit à montrer comment on vole.

Elle réussit à s'élever de quelques mètres tout au plus, et attendait, en voletant, l'amiral, qui se mit a voleter lui aussi.

Calypso :_On va passer aux choses sérieuses maintenant, on va dehors._

Ils réussirent à sortir du bâtiment sans le détruire totalement, pénétrant dans la cour, effrayant des prisonniers et des marines.

Calypso se mit à battre avec force ses ailes de cuir, soulevant un nuage de poussière, accéléra la cadence tout en s'appuyant sur ses pattes et se projeta dans les airs, bien loin au dessus du campement.

Cependant, elle sentit un champ magnétique, qui l'empêcha d'aller plus haut. Elle regarda cette cage, qui encerclait la prison.

Calypso : _Athéna a vraiment pensé à tout…_

Elle fut rejointe par Aokiji, qui rugit, un cri grave, rauque. Elle répondit avec son cri clair, chantant comme une mélopée.

Ils tournoyèrent dans les airs lentement, se jaugeant, allant jusqu'à se mordiller affectueusement ou à se pousser du bout des ailes.

Ils atterrissent, Calypso lui fit savoir le moyen pour se détransformer, Aokiji recouvra son apparence originelle.

Calypso : Alors ?

Aokiji : C'est juste… dément…

Ils se regardèrent, et éclatèrent de rire, ensemble.

**Un mois et demi plus tard…**

Les deux dragons se font face dans la cour, se jaugeant, se calculant.

Robin, qui va sur son huitième mois, les surveille, une trousse de premiers secours sous la main, comme dans une situation lointaine…

Dans la pénombre d'un toit, une jeune fille rousse feu, aux yeux de saphir cerclés d'or, les observait tranquillement. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle était en soin intensif, selon les médecins, elle aurait du mourir si elle était normalement constituée.

Mais elle n'était pas normale, à proprement parler, son essence même est différente de personnes peuplant cette prison, libérée de la houlette de la déesse cruelle Athéna, qui prenait plaisir à torturer les prisonniers, presque jusqu'à la mort pour certains.

Mais bon, revenons en aux bêtes fantastiques, apparemment tendues.

Le dragon blanc s'élança, tête baissée, décidé à s'emplâtrer la dragonne bleue, qui, au dernier moment, s'écarta d'un bond.

L'autre dragon revira, rugit a en faire trembler la terre, ce qui n'inquiètes pas plus que ça la bleue.

Il renversa la tête en arrière, poussa un long râle, fit revenir son museau en avant, gueule ouverte, et cracha un feu froid, d'un blanc aveuglant, qui fut aisément évité.

La dragonne s'éleva dans les airs et s'abattit comme une masse sur son adversaire, emprisonnant une aile dans une patte. Le blanc hurla de douleur, se débattit, repoussa la femelle. Le combat reprit.

Ils s'élancèrent tout deux dans le ciel, face au soleil, et crachèrent les flammes qu'ils attisent, les deux lances flammes se rejoignant en un point où elles s'écrasèrent, l'une contre l'autre.

Ils soufflaient de plus en plus fort, le ronflement des éléments destructeurs augmentait, les ailes battaient afin d'attiser les feus.

Soudain, rapidement, le dragon blanc se faufila sous son adversaire, qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir, et lui mit un coup de tête dans le thorax, ce qui la déséquilibra, lui fit perdre la colonne d'air chaud sur laquelle elle se soutenait pour planer, et chuta lamentablement devant Robin.

Robin *ignorant l'animal à terre* : Amiral, vous avez réussi à la battre, pour la première fois depuis que vous avez cette forme.

Aokiji : Oui ! HE CALYPSO T'AS VU COMMENT JTAI TROP DOSEEEE ! CHUIS UN MEC DE COMPET', CHUIS UN MEC DE COMPEEEET' !

La dragonne se dématérialisa afin de laisser place à une nymphe, qui râlait.

Calypso : Ouais ben, c'est bon hein, tu m'as eu par surprise, c'est vraiment pas sympa !

Les deux zigotos commencèrent à se disputer, sous l'œil rieur de l'archéologue et moqueur de la rousse.

Artémis : ça fait longtemps que tu t'es pas pris une rouste, Calypso ! La honte quoi !

Calypso : ARTEMIIIIS !

La brune se jeta sur la rousse, qui se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire, sous la totale hilarité d'Aokiji et le sourire mystérieux de Robin, ainsi que des rires provenant des soldats et des prisonniers s'entrainant dehors, habitués maintenant aux combats quotidiens des deux dragons. Et des débordements affectifs de la nymphe.

A la fin, ils durent quand même séparer la nymphe de la déesse, afin d'éviter qu'elle la renvoie à l'infirmerie *Artémis*.

**Le soir…**

Calypso et Aokiji discutaient, Robin, quand à elle, est partie pour dormir et se reposer.

La nymphe mit des CDs et ils dansèrent sur des musiques venant de Reality, elle lui apprit même une chorégraphie bizarre sur une musique énergique, ils s'éclatèrent à mettre la pièce dans le noir et à y danser sans frapper l'autre.

Ils s'écrasèrent sur le divan, rallumèrent la lumière, tamisée. La musique devient plus calme, plus douce.

Aokiji, depuis un certain temps déjà, se sentait… changé, face à son amie aquatique. Et la nouvelle ambiance, détendue depuis que la perfide Athéna est partie, le faisait se sentir mieux en sa compagnie.

C'était réciproque pour la nymphe, qui avait de plus en plus de mal a se contrôler face a lui…

Ils commencèrent à discuter, dérivant sur des sujets qu'ils n'oseraient jamais aborder en plein jour, en présence d'autres personnes, même Robin, pour Calypso.

Il lui parla de son enfance avec son père.

Aokiji senior était alcoolique, violent, menteur, tricheur et volage. Il n'hésitait pas à laisser sa femme et son fils afin d'aller se saouler dans tous les bars de la ville qu'ils habitaient. Il pensait que le simple fait de pleurer démontrait que la personne était faible, il aimait faire souffrir les gens aussi, il battait sa femme, car elle pleurait, mais pas à cause des coups qui s'abattaient.

Elle avait peur pour son fils qui, bien souvent, se demandait si c'était de l'amour, les coups.

Jusqu'à la mort de sa mère.

Le médecin voyait bien qu'il s'agissait de coups, mais, comment dire… Un don généreux de la part du père fit passer les coups pour une crise cardiaque dans l'escalier, ce qui expliquerait les hématomes.

Il grandit trop vite, après que son père l'ai forcé a assister à la destruction d'Ohara. Il était un petit garçon, puis un adolescent trop calme, solitaire, à l'esprit noir d'idées sombres. Il s'isolait des autres, devenait cultivé, intelligent, faisait la joie de ses professeurs d'école, pas celle de ses camarades.

Son père le battait, l'accusait d'avoir tué sa mère. Mais les coups, il les absorbait, s'en fichait complètement, il y était indifférent, à cause de l'habitude. Alors son père, fou de rage, redoublait les coups.

Ca ne l'atteignait plus.

Alors un soir, il avait 17 ans, un soir funeste, où son père avait plus que bu, il se fit battre bien plus fort que d'habitude…

Mais le pire vint après les coups.

Il a failli se faire violer, il s'est défendu, ce soir là…Sa rage a resurgi. Une rage vieille de plusieurs années. Il s'est battu, blessant furieusement son père…

Mais il reprit le dessus…

_L'adolescent évite les coups de glace de l'adulte en furie…_

_Il sort de la maison, suivi du fou furieux…_

_Il court sur la plage, et là, devant lui, le salut._

_La mer._

_Il se jette dedans, et son père, saoul, n'ayant plus conscience de ce qu'il faisait, pénétra dans l'eau._

_Trébucha._

_Et n'arriva pas à se redresser afin de reprendre de l'air. Il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas._

_Le lendemain, Aokiji succéda à son père._

_Kizaru et Akainu l'entourait, ils refaisaient ce qu'ils avaient fait avec son père. Un pacte de sang._

_Rester fidèles. A la Justice. Leur Justice._

Un an plus tard, jour pour jour, en se rendant sur une petite île inhabitée, avec une forêt en cercle, autour d'une clairière, avec au centre, un éperon rocheux (ndla : dans l'anime, île ou Luffy et ses compagnons rencontrèrent Aokiji pour la première fois), il découvrit un fruit violet, d'où émanait une aura bleu glace.

Il croqua dedans et obtint le pouvoir qui était alloué à son père

Il lui confie aussi que ces années l'ont influencé sur sa méthode de travail, et qu'il est apparu un peu comme un illuminé lorsqu'il a proposé de construire une prison neutre vis-à-vis des prisonniers, sous son commandement, mais qu'au terme de quelques mois de pourparlers, d'engueulades, de bagarres, de papiers administratifs, de vol de chèvre, de rais de lumières, d'éclats de glace et de poings de magma, Austraiko fut construite, base de la Marine à la pointe de la technologie et pleine de concepts inconnus.

Calypso lui raconta sa naissance, pas des plus chouettes, Héra, jalouse, essayant de retarder le plus possible l'accouchement, provoquant une vive douleur chez la mère.

Elle naquit, mais sa mère ne survécut pas. Le mari de cette femme, malgré tout, la prit sous son aile.

Elle grandit bien trop vite, si bien qu'à sa cinquième année, elle avait déjà atteint la taille d'un enfant de 12 ans… Son père d'affection comprit alors que sa fille n'était pas la sienne, mais celle d'un dieu.

Ils voyagèrent à travers la Grèce, afin de rencontrer la Pythie, une devineresse consacrée à Apollon, qui lui donnerait des informations sur son paternel.

Ils rencontrèrent Héra en chemin, elle les attaqua. Son père, en chutant de cheval, se fracassa le crâne.

Elle prit la fuite.

_Elle court dans les bois, les branches griffant son visage, la déesse, avançant avec une rage meurtrière dans les yeux, la suivait, en la fixant._

_Elle arrive sur un promontoire avec une rivière, qui se jetait en contrebas dans la mer, avec rage._

_La fille regarda en bas, puis derrière elle. Elle ferma les yeux et, en hurlant, sauta dans le vide._

_L'eau l'accueillit en son sein, elle pouvait librement se mouvoir dedans. Surprise, elle ouvrit la bouche, mais n'avala pas la tasse._

_Elle respirait dedans…_

_ELLE RESPIRAIT DEDANS ! MAIS C'EST QUOI, CE BORDEL ?!_

C'est à partir de ce moment là qu'elle sut qu'elle était une nymphe. Elle se mit donc en route vers l'Olympe. Une fois là bas, elle réclama son père. Héra lui demanda pourquoi elle essayait d'attenter à sa vie, ce qui éclaira en quelques secondes la jeune fille.

Elle lui demanda pardon, pour la faute de Zeus, la déesse dit qu'il lui faut le temps.

Elle avait perdu ses parents. Elle décide d'habiter en Olympe, dans le palais de Zeus, où Héra fut chargée de l'éduquer.

Dix ans passèrent, ou Héra et Calypso étaient devenus neutres, puis, au fur et à mesure, une amitié s'était tissée.

Au bout de ces dix ans, lors du mariage d'une nymphe, la déesse Eris lança une pomme d'or en pleine fête, avec l'inscription « à la plus belle ».

La dispute d'Héra, d'Athéna et d'Aphrodite.

La venue de Pâris. Son choix.

La guerre de Troie.

La nymphe, afin d'éviter l'atmosphère tendue de l'Olympe, migra au fond de l'océan, chez Poséidon… Et c'est là qu'un soir, dans une vasque magique servant à surveiller la nouvelle bête noire de son oncle, elle vit pour la première fois l'homme qui la condamnera.

Elle l'attira à elle sur l'île d'Ogygie, mais seule une relation amicale naquit entre les deux habitants de l'île, même quand elle lui effaça la mémoire, il subsistait l'image de Pénélope, sa véritable épouse.

10 ans après, au moyen d'une ruse, il partit. Ca l'a démolie.

La condamnation à l'exil.

La malédiction.

Puis, au bout de plusieurs centaines d'années, même plusieurs millénaires, les Mugiwaras. Qui lui ont redonnés le soleil qui avait disparu dans son cœur.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué que l'amiral de glace s'était rapproché d'elle, épaule contre épaule, appréciant ce léger contact.

Mais la fille semblait ne pas voir l'appréciation de ce petit geste.

Jusqu'au moment ou Aokiji passa son bras autour de ses épaules, lui caressant l'épaule du pouce, posant sa tête sur celle de la nymphe.

Aokiji, lui, ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait, mais il aimait, ça le détendait… Il appréciait toucher cet être surnaturel pourtant si proche.

La nymphe se recula légèrement, le disque eut l'idée de changer de musique à ce moment là. Une voix grave et lente d'homme retentit

« Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh… Caught in a bad romaance… »

Aokiji s'approchait d'elle, lui saisit le menton dans une main, regarda la nymphe dans les yeux, elle lui saisit la tête entre ses deux mains fines.

« I want your love… Love, love, love, I want your love…»

Leurs visages s'approchèrent, leurs lèvres se scellèrent, leurs mains descendirent sur les épaules, les bras, la taille, les jambes, se découvrant sous un angle nouveau.

Ils se séparèrent, essoufflés. Ils étaient front contre front, reprenant leur respiration.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'un œil noir les observait…

Un amiral. Kizaru, plus précisément.

Kizaru : Oh non… Il a un air trop niais, pire que quand il draguait ouvertement telle ou telle femme…

Il descendit dans les cachots, s'éclairant avec son pouvoir, faisant flotter autour de lui une douce aura de lumière, et chercha Robin.

Il la trouva allongée, lisant tranquillement un livre.

Kizaru : Nico Robin ?

La femme souriante leva les yeux de sa lecture, avant d'avoir une expression terrorisée peinte sur le visage.

Kizaru : N'ayez pas peur, je ne suis pas là pour vous faire du mal… Il faut que je vous parle, de toute urgence…

Robin : De quoi ?

Kizaru : D'Aokiji et de Calypso…

**Le lendemain matin…**

Calypso, aux aurores, rentra discrètement sur la pointe des pieds dans son cachot.

Elle ferma sa porte et ne s'attendait pas à voir Robin aussi près d'elle quand elle se retourna.

Calypso : Ah, mais tu m'as fait peur !

Robin : Calypso. Qu'as-tu fais avec Aokiji ?

Calypso :…

Robin : Je… Désolée de te le dire comme ça, mais il faut que tu l'oublie.

Calypso se raidit, elle n'entendait que la voix sentencieuse de l'archéologue.

Elle savait.

Elle savait, alors qu'avec Aokiji, ils s'étaient juré que ça resterait secret.

Elle savait, alors qu'ils se sont tus, cette nuit, qu'ils ont pris des attentions silencieuses, qu'ils avaient essayés de ne pas gaffer.

Robin : Tu t'es trop rapprochée, c'est dangereux… Je pense savoir ce que tu as fait cette nuit, je te le dis, c'est impossible entre vous deux !

**Quelques minutes plus tard…**

Aokiji sortit de la douche, une simple serviette bleue claire couvrant son corps bronzé et musclé, ses cheveux alourdis d'eau, les paupières lourdes de bien être.

Quand il pénétra dans le salon, de sa démarche de fauve, il faillit faire une crise cardiaque quand Kizaru est apparu dans son champ de vision.

Aokiji : Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là !

Kizaru : Je sais.

L'amiral aux yeux bleus arrêta de gesticuler dans tous les sens.

Kizaru : Je sais ce qui s'est passé hier soir, ici, avec la nymphe.

Aokiji : En quoi ça te regarde ?

Kizaru : Tu es un Amiral, elle est une pirate. Tu es un mortel, elle est l'éternité. Tu vieilliras, alors qu'elle restera jeune.

Aokiji : Les propriétés du sang qu'on a ingéré nous a offert un vieillissement ralenti et une vie légèrement rallongée. Si je recommence, je pourrais vivre bien plus, il faudrait le faire de temps en temps.

Kizaru : Comment tu le sais ?

Aokiji : J'ai demandé aux médecins.

Kizaru : …Soit.

Il s'éloigna et, avant de sortir…

Kizaru : Cependant, selon notre pacte, tu dois servir la Marine, tu devras choisir entre un amour impossible… Et la fidélité. Une idylle qui a peu de chances de durer, vu le temps qui t'es alloué sur cette terre, et des hommes, unis fraternellement.

L'homme sortit, espérant que ses paroles ont eut leur effet.

Aokiji s'assit sur le divan, se prit la tête entre les mains.

Là, il prit mesure de _ça_, ce qu'ils ont _fait._

Aokiji :…Mais qu'est ce qu'on a fait ?

Un marine pénétra, essoufflé.

Aokiji se retourna.

Aokiji : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Marine : Ils sont là ! Ils…

**PFIUUU ! BOOOOUUUM !**

**Quelques secondes auparavant…**

Calypso : Et si je lui demandais de nous rejoindre ?

Robin : Il a essayé de nous tuer !

Calypso s'assit sur le lit, tremblante.

Calypso : Il… Luffy peut lui pardonner… J'en suis sûre… Robin…

Robin : Et si ça se trouve, c'est que de l'attirance, donc c'est une nuance, tu n'es pas amoureuse, comme tu dis!

Calypso : Tu sais combien de temps j'ai attendu pour Ulysse ?

Robin : 10 ans ! 10 longues années ! Et au final, tu n'as rien eu ! Tu es tombée de trop haut ! Tu nous a même raconté, à nous tous, que tu étais devenue une loque au début de ton exil ! Tu veux que ça recommence ?

Calypso : Il peut se ranger de notre côté, j'en suis sûre !

Robin : Comme tu étais sûre que la perte de mémoire que tu as occasionnée à Ulysse lui permettrais d'oublier sa femme et de devenir tiens ! Tu as du le forcer à certaines choses qu'il aurait jamais fait en temps normal !

Calypso : Non… Par respect, je ne l'ai pas forcé, j'ai, comme tu le dis si bien, attendu…

Robin : J'ai du mal à te croire…

Calypso : Ulysse, s'il avait accepté de faire l'amour avec moi, il aurait eu ma première fois. Mon cœur et mon âme lui aurait appartenu.

Robin : …

Calypso : Je lui aie fait ce cadeau, à Aokiji… Ce n'est donc pas de l'attirance, non, il y a quelque chose d'autre, comme avec Ulysse, mais en encore plus fort…

Robin : Tu te leurres… Et tu as perdu ta…

**PFIUUU ! BOOOOUUUM !**

Le bâtiment trembla sur ses fondations, Calypso se jeta sur l'archéologue afin de la protéger.

Robin : Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?!

Des marines au galop passèrent devant leur cellules, des ordres fusaient de partout, les prisonniers courraient partout eux aussi, criaient, s'appelaient, bref, tous se précipitèrent dehors.

**Sur la mer, face à Austraiko…**

Héra et Apollon décochaient des traits d'énergie, le Groar canon marchait à plein régime.

Luffy : OUAAAIS, ALLEZ LA MAMYYY !

Usopp : Dans ta face, Austraiko !

Des bateaux bleus sortirent de la base navale, se mirent de côté et ouvrirent les écoutilles, laissant apparaitre la gueule des canons.

Les boulets partirent, Luffy sauta et, en un Balloon parfaitement maitrisé, les renvoya aux expéditeurs. Le Sunny se rapprochait de plus en plus des navires, Zoro prépara ses 3 sabres, Luffy ses poings, Sanji alluma sa cigarette, Nami sortit son bâton, Usopp, avec son Kabuto, envoyait déjà des billes du Phénix, Chopper prit ses Rumbles Balls, Franky sa main Bazooka et Brook sa fine épée.

Héra fit un saut dans la mer et prit sa forme animale, un gigantesque paon de lumière, Apollon celui d'un cygne de feu. Les deux oiseaux, dans un cri de guerre se répercutant dans les vagues en furie, volèrent de concert vers les bateaux.

Le dieu soleil enflamma trois bateaux, qui s'enfoncèrent lentement dans les flots, emportant les cris d'agonie des brûlés vifs. Le paon, de quelques étincelles, mit le feu aux poudres de trois autres, qui explosèrent.

Les oiseaux poussèrent un cri victorieux, mais un cri de terreur, venant de Nami, les fit se retourner.

Un dragon d'ombre, avec une mâchoire dentelée en lave, des yeux de lave également, venait de l'horizon.

On arrivait à distinguer la déesse a l'armure d'argent qui la chevauchait.

**Peu après l'impact des boulets…**

Aokiji se releva et s'épousseta, de même que Kizaru, et fixèrent l'horizon.

Entouré par une flotte de navires marines, un bateau à tête de lion tanguait sur les vagues agités. Deux personnes s'élancèrent du navire et prirent la forme monstrueuse d'un paon et d'un cygne, explosant 6 bateaux.

Mais au loin, on distingua une forme sombre, qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Kizaru : On va réveiller Akainu et se battre contre ces intrus ! Tu viens… Aokiji ?

Aokiji fixait le petit bateau qui ballotait sur les vagues, pilonnant la façade, une expression neutre sur le visage.

Il réfléchit à toute vitesse.

Il construisit un plan, en vitesse.

Aokiji : Vas y, je me rends aux cachots, m'attendez pas !

Il dévala les escaliers, sous le regard ahuri de Kizaru.

**Dans la cellule de Robin et Calypso…**

Calypso : C'est bon ! J'ai toute les affaires !

Robin : Oublie pas les livres !

Calypso :C'est bon !

Une rousse entra dans la chambre.

Artémis : C'est eux !

Robin : Qui ? On a pas eu le temps de voir.

Artémis : Les chapeaux de pailles…

Les deux pirates se regardèrent, et, d'un même mouvement, elles s'enlacèrent et crièrent leurs joies, en pleurant pour la nymphe.

Robin : Enfin ! Ils sont enfin là !

Calypso : Enfin oui !

Une course, des bonds, se font entendre depuis l'escalier, et l'Amiral Aokiji pénétra dans la cellule, sous les yeux un peu étonnés des 3 filles. Faisant fi de ces regards, il saisit Calypso et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de s'y préparer, mais la nymphe ne semblait pas contre, ses mains se perdant dans les cheveux frisés du métis et sur sa nuque.

Après plusieurs secondes d'un baiser particulièrement intense, ils se séparèrent, un peu essoufflés, et rougis.

Aokiji déclara d'une traite, qu'il veut rester toujours avec elle, ce à quoi elle répondit la même chose, mais ils furent tous les deux frappés par une archéologue un peu furieuse sur le coup, faisant apparaitre deux magnifique bosses chacun sur leurs crânes, et qui n'avaient rien à envier à celles de Nami.

Robin : VOUS OUBLIEZ QUE L'UN EST AMIRAL ET L'AUTRE PIRATE ?!

Calypso *sonnée* : Mollo… C'est pas bon pour le bébé de s'énerver…

Aokiji : Ah, cette formalité?

Il saisit son manteau, celui avec le mot « Justice » frappé dessus, et, sous les yeux de l'archéologue, il le jeta à terre.

Aokiji : Ma Justice, c'est pas de massacrer des gens qui ont rien fait, de maltraiter des personnes, de les tuer pour le plaisir… Je me défais du gouvernement mondial, dommage qu'il n'y ait pas un de leurs torchons que je puisse le bruler…

Une voix glaciale retentit dans toute la cour. Une voix qui les terrorisa, les tétanisa jusque dans leurs mouvements de cœur.

**En mer…**

Athéna : C'est finis de jouer, Mugiwaras ! Et vous aussi, dieux impuissants !

Le paon et le cygne défièrent la déesse d'un cri rageur, avant de se lancer contre le dragon.

Un ballet s'engagea alors entre les oiseaux et la dragonnière, tellement rapide que personne ne pouvait suivre leurs mouvements d'attaque et d'esquive.

Jusqu'au moment ou le bec d'Héra toucha Athéna et la désarçonna. Le dragon d'ombre se délita et une immense chouette apparut.

Deux rugissement retentirent, deux dragons apparurent, l'un avait, à la place des écailles, de la lave en fusion, l'autre était un dragon chinois d'or et de lumière.

Les Mugiwaras se tétanisèrent en voyant ça.

Athéna : Je ne suis plus seule désormais, dites bonjour au deux amiraux dragons, Akainu et Kizaru !... Mais… Ou est Aokiji ?

La réponse vint du ciel.

**Quelques minutes avant…**

La voix de la déesse les glaça, d'un même mouvement, Calypso et Aokiji se précipitèrent dehors.

Avec horreur ils virent les deux autres amiraux, de dos, grossir, se déformer, s'allonger, jusqu'à devenir deux dragons, l'un un dragon à l'épiderme de lave, aux écailles remplacées par des plaques noires solide, à la queue armée de longues pointes obsidiennes, et aux ailes à l'envergure au moins aussi grande que la longueur du Sunny Thousand l'autre avait adopté la forme fuselée d'un serpent, aux écailles blanches au reflets dorés, avec des bois de cerfs dorés également, et une grande crinière commençant de son museau et se terminant en éventail au bout de sa queue, avec de puissantes et courtes pattes griffues. Ils sortent d'un pas lourd, lorsqu'une chouette noire est apparue dans le ciel.

D'un même œil, ils se regardèrent, se transformèrent, sautèrent sur la muraille et, a la mention d'Aokiji, se laissèrent tomber sur la nuque de la chouette, leur poids la faisant s'écraser sur le pont du bateau.

Les chapeaux de pailles, les yeux dans le noir, des étoiles brillantes à la place, avec un grand sourire cruel, dévisage la déesse chouette, moins fanfaronne sous le poids de deux dragons.

Sanji : Une fricassée de chouette, ça vous plairait ?

Tous : OUAIS !

Ils sortirent toutes leurs armes et les plantèrent dans la déesse, qui les dégagea d'un coup de reins et s'éleva dans le ciel, volant anormalement.

Le ciel crépita de lumière et de la lave en fusion s'élevait des fissures et des impacts sur le bâtiment, un peu démoli, tenant par miracle encore sur ses fondations, d'Austraiko.

Le bateau, soudain, fit une embardée. Kizaru s'est posé sur la proue et appuyait de tout son poids dessus, faisant un magnifique soleil aux membres de l'équipage qui atterrissent dans la cour, vingt mètres plus loin.

Le dragon de glace s'éleva dans les airs, et cracha son feu glaçant sur le dragon de lumière, qui esquiva et riposta. Mais une barrière d'eau avala le rayon.

Un combat titanesque allait commencer.

Pendant ce temps, le paon et le cygne cognèrent la chouette, qui n'arrivait plus a trouver de failles dans leurs défenses.

Une biche noire et argent, bien plus grande que le véritable animal, bondit des remparts et lui asséna ses deux sabots avant dans le bec.

Le cygne chanta, la biche lui donna un petit coup de tête affectueux. La chouette fut remplacée par Athéna, verte de rage, qui invoqua des dragons d'ombres miniatures, se chargeant d'aller piqueter les 3 animaux, leur pomper de l'énergie afin qu'ils redeviennent dieux, avec un corps plus vulnérables.

Une partie des mini dragons partirent à l'assaut des Mugiwaras dans la cour, déjà aux prises avec un groupe imposant de Marines.

Au dessus de la cour, au dans les cieux, quatre dragons s'échangeaient sans retenue leurs coups, tous suintaient de sang, étaient fatigués et n'avaient qu'une hâte : que le combat s'arrête.

Les flammes rétrécissaient, les coups devenaient plus longs à venir, finalement, ils planèrent, leurs grandes voilures étendues pour trois d'entre eux, son grand corps délié s'agitant au rythme du vent pour le quatrième.

Calypso se laissa tomber comme une masse sur Kizaru, Aokiji se jeta contre Akainu, et là, pas besoin de savoir jouer à Pokémon pour savoir que l'électricité (générant la lumière) bat l'eau et que le feu (générant la lave) fais fondre la glace.

Ils se firent repousser tout les deux, et achever par deux lances de feu, ils s'écroulèrent dans la cour.

Le sol se craquela, et trembla quand les titans, entourés de marines qui s'éparpillèrent vite, se redressèrent pour les uns, et atterrissaient pour d'autres.

Ils se lancèrent dans une parade d'intimidation, grognant, soufflant, grattant le sol, puis se cabrant, dressant leurs écailles, crachant des flammèches.

Dans le ciel, le combat continuait.

Athéna pouvait résister a une armée d'humains, à plusieurs demi dieux, même à une déesse…

Mais 3 dieux ligués contre elle, dont une qui avait acquis depuis longtemps l'art du combat … C'était trop.

Même en envoyant ses émissaires des ténèbres, la lumière combinée d'Apollon le solaire et d'Artémis la lunaire les réduisaient à néant, le soleil lui-même n'existait plus. C'était eux trois, le soleil.

Ils pourchassaient la perfide, qui s'épuisait, ils l'attrapèrent enfin.

Les deux oiseaux lumineux avaient saisis les ailes noires dans leur bec qui serraient sans pitié, à en briser l'os.

Athéna hurlait, des cris ressemblant vaguement à des hurlements humains couplés à des borborygmes d'animal qu'on égorgeait.

Savourant sa vengeance proche, Artémis s'approchait, utilisant une variante lente du Pas de Lune, une attaque apprise a une organisation de ce monde, qu'elle maitrisait parfaitement…

Quoi de plus naturel, pour la déesse lunaire ?

Rendue à côté de la déesse, elle baissa sa fine tête de biche et murmura au trou qui était l'oreille de la chouette :

Artémis : T'inquiètes, Calypso y était presque, mais moi, je te raterai pas.

Elle se cabra, lança un cri qui se répercuta dans l'enceinte du fort en dessous.

Les Mugiwaras, qui venaient juste de pénétrer dans la cour, redressèrent la tête, ainsi que les Marines qui les combattaient.

Robin, qui était à l'entrée du bâtiment, la leva également.

Les dragons firent du même.

Puis, comme au ralenti, les deux sabots des antérieurs de la biche d'argent s'abattirent sur la nuque de la chouette.

Un hurlement suraigu de douleur résonna, renvoyé lui aussi par les murs et la mer déchainée, qui semblait se calmer peu à peu.

La chouette éclata en millions de particules de ténèbres, s'étiolant dans l'atmosphère, certaines s'assemblant afin de recréer le corps de la déesse, rattrapée par les serres d'Héra, qui chanta, vite rejointe par Apollon, gonflant le cœur des Chapeaux de Paille de courage.

C'est le sourire, voire le rire plaqué aux lèvres, chantant en cœur, accompagné du violon de Brook, qu'ils se lancèrent dans la mêlée, dominée au loin par 4 dragons.

Du côté des dragons…

Calypso voyait maintenant que Kizaru et Akainu ne savent pas contrôler leurs défenses télépathiques et parait parfaitement les coups, ainsi que son compagnon, ce qui énervait fortement les deux autres.

Aokiji et Calypso attendaient juste le bon moment, celui où, épuisés, ils baisseront juste un petit millième de seconde leur garde, et là…

Calypso : _Là, ils sauront ce qu'est réellement la colère d'un dragon…_

Aokiji approuva d'un grognement qui aurait pu passer pour un rire amusé sous sa forme humaine.

De plus, grâce au chant d'Héra, leur cœur est gonflé de courage, leurs blessures semblaient ne plus exister, un ronronnement sonore résonnait dans leurs torses accompagnant la mélodie.

Robin, de son côté, entendait le chant, elle se sentait bizarre, mais heureuse, l'enfant en son sein semblait le comprendre.

De l'espoir, c'était ce que ça faisait naitre chez elle. L'espoir, après plusieurs mois séparés de ses compagnons et la menace d'exécution par Athéna qui planait sur sa tête est enfin levée. Ca lui enlevait un grand poids.

Kizaru gisait lamentablement à terre. Il a baissé sa garde, et s'était pris une double morsure sur la gorge, ce qui l'a étouffé. Akainu a bien essayé de l'aider, mais les puissantes pattes arrière d'Aokiji se chargeaient de le repousser. Le dragon de lumière, redevenu homme, était à terre maintenant, évanoui.

Les deux dragons, en supériorité numérique, portèrent leurs regards gris pour l'une, bleu glacier pour l'autre, sur le dragon à l'épiderme de lave et aux plaques noires servant d'écailles, qui poussa un formidable rugissement de colère.

En cherchant une échappatoire, le dragon de lave regardait partout.

La presque totalité des marines étaient à terre, fuyaient ou se rendaient, mais une centaine subsistait encore, mince barrière entre les chapeaux de paille, qui semblaient danser, entrainant la mort avec eux, et amenuisant les rangs de la Justice.

Kizaru était HS, et les deux dragons ennemis s'approchaient, les griffes de leurs pattes claquant sur les pavés, les gueules entrouvertes, laissant échapper des feulements d'impatience et des flammèches.

Akainu se cabra et chuta de tout son poids, le sol se craquela, une lueur orangée éclaira le dragon de lave, qui recula lentement.

La craquelure s'élargissait jusqu'à devenir un gouffre, où coulait en contrebas un fleuve de lave furieuse.

Aokiji, recula en grognant.

Les chapeaux de paille viennent s'agglutiner autour des deux dragons. Calypso reçut un câlin étouffant de Luffy, ainsi qu'une tape affectueuse de Sanji et Zoro, qui se dirigèrent vers le dragon de glace afin de le remercier de son aide

Zoro : Il reste que celui là…

Franky : ENFOIRE, OU EST MA FEMME ?

Le dragon de lave cracha un déluge de flammes, paré par un Fresh Fire.

Nami décida de lui donner une bonne correction et envoya la foudre sur le dragon, qui ne semblait rien ressentir.

Zoro : Ca commence à me rappeler une situation passée…

Nami envoya encore de la foudre, tandis que le dragon insensible fit un étrange rugissement saccadé.

Calypso : _Il rigole de vos efforts inutiles… _

Aokiji : _Il y a Robin de l'autre côté, je la voie !_

Les Mugiwaras, en entendant cette voix par pensée, bugèrent un instant.

Tous : AOKIJI ?

Aokiji : _Ben oui, vous croyez que c'était qui ?_

Luffy : IL A BOUFFE ROBIIIIIIN ! T.T

Calypso : _Mais non ! Elle est de l'autre côté, crétin !_

Luffy : Ben merci, il l'avais déjà dis plus haut !

Calypso : _… Tu me désespère… Si t'a écouté, c'était pas la peine de sortir que Robin est mangée…_

Le dragon de lave pensait aussi qu'il s'agissait de n'importe qui, sauf d'Aokiji, à voir la tête de trois pieds de long qu'il tirait, avec les yeux exorbités, et tout le tralala, expression de peur et de surprise dont les personnages de ce fabuleux manga qu'est One Piece arborent, à notre plus grand plaisir.

Désolée, je m'égare. Reprenons l'histoire après cette petite parenthèse.

Aokiji s'enhardit, se remit en forme humaine, et le nargua un peu, sous le regard totalement ahuri de l'équipage de la nymphe.

Akainu, fortement énervé, vomit un flot de flammes, stoppé par un mur d'eau, dressé par la nymphe qui avait repris sa forme humaine.

Aokiji : Pauvre Akainu… Comment réagira Sengoku… Lorsqu'il aura appris… Ton échec ?

Calypso : Il le donnera en pâture à sa chèvre !

Le flot de lave s'arrêta, Akainu semblait réfléchir.

Un cri de douleur les surprit, par réflexe, la nymphe et l'amiral de glace reprirent leur forme dragon, essayant de voir d'où venait ce bruit.

Nami : ROBIN, C'EST ROBIN !

Brook : Elle à l'air bizarre…

Akainu se retourne et les trois dragons essaye de regarder, avec leur vue perçante, l'entrée du bâtiment.

Robin s'écroulait le long d'un pilier, ses jambes ne semblaient plus la tenir, et un liquide semblait s'écouler d'entre ses jambes.

Calypso : _Robin est en train de travailler !_

Nami, Chopper et Franky, qui savaient ce que ça voulait dire, lâchaient un « Oh non… » tandis que les autres ne savaient apparemment pas de quoi il s'agissait.

Zoro : Gné ?

Luffy : ça veut dire quoi ?

Aokiji : _Le bébé arrive !_

Oh oui… Akainu l'avais saisi cette pensée. Un rictus sur les babines, son regard fit un voyage entre Calypso, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il la fixait, et la brune.

Le dragon de lave se retourna et galopa jusqu'à la brune, qui criait affolée.

Calypso, aussi vive que l'éclair, sauta et fila en rase motte, atterrissant juste à temps face à Robin.

Akainu : _Dommage pour toi, tu t'es faite avoir…_

Et pour illustrer, il planta ses dents déchiquetées dans sa cuisse.

Elle comprit.

Il allait essayer de la contourner pour atteindre Robin en plein travail, et comme elle allait la protéger, elle allait se prendre tout les coups.

Elle croisa au loin le regard d'Aokiji.

_Je tiendrais._

Morsure.

_Oui, je tiendrais._

Déchirure.

_Pour eux._

Brûlure.

Elle rugit de douleur.

Calypso : _A… A L'AIDE !_

Aokiji ne le supportait pas. Il voudrait l'aider, mais il y a un problème.

Le fleuve de lave s'est élargi, il fait de plus en plus chaud…

Et il est composé de glace. Il ne tiendrait jamais le temps de la traversée.

Zoro est monté sur son dos, ainsi que Chopper, Luffy appelait Héra, Apollon et Artémis, en vain.

S'il savait…

Zoro : Allez, saute !

Aokiji : _Je peux pas !_

Zoro : Tcheu ! Tu parle d'un amiral ! Et moi qui m'attendais à quelqu'un de valeur, de courageux ! T'es qu'un trouillard !

Aokiji : _Tête de marimo, je suis fais de glace, et que fais la glace au dessus de 0°C ? ELLE FOND !_

Zoro : Tu seras assez rapide pour traverser, allez !

Aokiji respira profondément, déploya sa fine membrane de glace et la voyait déjà fondre.

Aokiji : _Il faudrait qu'elles aient plus de glace !_

Zoro : IL TE FAUDRAIT AUSSI UNE DIABLE JAMBE DANS LE CUL !

Aokiji : _ET TOI MARIMO, IL TE FAUDRAIT…_

Sanji : Et une Diable Jambe ! Une !

Aokiji, Chopper et Zoro : _Oh non…_

Ils firent un magnifique vol plané, au milieu du lac de lave, Aokiji étendit ses ailes qu'il battit rapidement afin d'échapper a la chaleur étouffante. Certains endroits fins de ses ailes fondirent rapidement, créant des trous dans sa voilure, ce qui n'était pas sans douleur.

Ses ailes étaient à moitié fondues lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin l'autre bord, Aokiji, s'assurant que ses passagers étaient bien, se cabra et galopa comme un fou.

Mais la foudre tomba en plusieurs impacts, l'intense énergie se répandant dans le sol, crépitant en petits arcs d'éclairs.

Aokiji se tourna de l'autre côté, et vis tomber Héra, Apollon et Artémis, salement amochés, apparemment électrocutés, inanimés.

Luffy se précipita sur Héra, aux vêtements déchirés, et la secoua, lui demandant qui avait fait ça.

Héra entrouvrit les yeux et pointa le ciel, empli de nuages noirs, transformant le jour en nuit.

Le ciel se scinda en deux, et un aigle aux proportions effrayantes, au bec acéré, aux petits yeux noirs, aux plumes noires et dorées ébouriffées parcourues d'électricité, a la longue queue noire, armé de serres pouvant emporter le Sunny ou Akainu en forme dragon sans aucun problème, comme s'il s'était s'agit d'une pierre.

L'aigle hurla, planant au dessus de leurs têtes, et repéra Calypso.

Cette dernière, ainsi qu'Akainu, étaient tétanisés.

Mais l'amiral se reprit plus vite, planta ses dents dans le cou de la dragonne, hurlante de douleur, et la traina vers l'aigle.

Il sentait qu'il fallait qu'il le fasse.

L'aigle envoya un éclair.

Qu'un mur de glace absorba.

Aokiji bondit face à Akainu, qu'il chargea dans le tore, lui faisant couper sa respiration et lâcher Calypso, qu'il couvrit de ses ailes, reconstituées. Il rugit, d'un air de défi. Chopper descendit et retrouva Robin plus loin, afin de l'assister, du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Zoro sortit ses trois sabres, bondit du dos d'Aokiji, semblant les protéger, lui et Calypso.

Akainu se redressa de toute sa taille, et lança un fort rugissement qui se répercuta sur la bâtisse qui était auparavant Austraiko.

Zoro se jeta sur le torse du monstre, qui contra d'une patte, et entraina un revers. Le bretteur se réceptionna sur ses pieds et rechargea, encore et encore.

Zoro fut inlassablement rejeté. Il entra dans une rage sans pareille.

Zoro : Ah ouais ? Tu veux jouer ?

Il courut, tandis qu'une boule d'énergie magmatique se formait dans la gueule de l'animal.

Il crut entendre un « NON ! » avant de sauter face à la bête, devant sa tête, le regardant droit ans les yeux, avec toute la haine et la fureur qu'il peut avoir.

Zoro : DRAGON SLASH !L'ENVOL DU DRAGON !

Un dragon de lame s'envola vite vers le torse de la créature, qui n'a pas eu le temps d'esquiver, et se le reçut de plein fouet. Il plana et atterrit trente mètres plus loin, sur le dos. On entendit un craquement venant de la base des ailes, elles étaient brisées net. L'amiral revient à la place du dragon.

Mais l'éclair de l'aigle l'atteignit dans la même seconde. Assommé par le choc, il s'écroula à terre.

De l'autre côté…

Sanji : ZORO ! NOOOON !NOOOOON !

Il devenait complètement dingue lorsqu'il vit le bretteur s'écrouler, terrassé par la foudre de l'être flottant dans les cieux.

Un éclair crépita en direction des deux dragons, qu'Aokiji para.

Mais si l'aigle continuait, cela ne durerait pas longtemps.

Une rumeur venant des océans s'intensifia, un grondement, puis un hurlement, une répercussion qui pourrait vous rendre sourd. Une gigantesque montagne d'eau s'éleva, bien plus haut que la muraille.

Au sommet jaillit d'un bond un immense cheval blanc bleuté, à la crinière et à la queue de couleur bleu marine parsemées de perles, de coraux, d'or, aux pattes palmées, avec deux espèces d'ailes nageoires qui jaillissaient du dos, lui permettant sans doute, comme les exocets, de planer avec un peu d'élan.

La bête atterrit, faisant trembler la terre, avançant d'un air fier, enjambant la rivière de lave, entrant dedans comme si la lave n'avait aucun effet sur lui.

Le cheval marin se mit à galoper dans la lave, à sauter et à planer juste en face des dragons, qu'il dominait, haut comme une montagne.

Chopper avait fait depuis longtemps entrer Robin dans le reste du bâtiment, afin qu'elle soit au calme.

Chopper paniquait, tandis que Robin continuait de souffler, tenant son ventre avec ses deux mains, elle-même pliée en deux.

Le petit renne lui demanda de s'allonger, ou de s'accroupir, de trouver une position qui pourrait lui faciliter le travail.

Quand elle s'allongea en écartant les jambes, Chopper saisit qu'ils avaient un petit problème.

Chopper : Robin, c'est pas assez écarté, le bébé ne pourra pas passer !

Robin : Arrf ! Et… Je dois faire… Quoi ? Gngnn…

Chopper : Attendre ! Il faudrait qu'on soit sur le Sunny, j'aurais pu mieux t'aider… Désoléééééé !

Robin s'assit et attira le petit renne contre elle afin de le consoler. Elle regarda par un trou dans le toit, et ce qu'elle vit lui fit oublier quelques instants ses contractions.

Robin : Oh merde…

Chopper se recula, surpris de la grossièreté de l'archéologue, qui n'était pas chose courante, et suivit le regard de l'archéologue.

Tous les deux, tétanisés d'horreur et de peur, observèrent l'aigle crépitant qui rugit encore et encore, en envoyant des attaques.

Un formidable rugissement semblant venir de la mer, ressemblant à un hennissement, retentit en réponse.

Chopper et Robin, se relevant, essayèrent d'aller le plus vite possible à la porte, pour voir ce qui se passait.

Une scène d'apocalypse, un grand cheval marin qui surgit d'un vague, et l'aigle qui éclaire la nuit, provoquée par les gros nuages noirs qu'il apportait, en crépitant.

Chopper : Robin, rentrons à l'intérieur…

L'archéologue le suivit, à reculons, ses grands yeux bleus reflétant les éclairs.

Calypso s'agitait nerveusement, goutait l'air de sa langue, gémissait.

Aokiji : _Arrête de t'agiter, je suis là…_

Calypso : _Il faut emmener Robin sur le bateau… Apparemment c'est pas bon…_

Elle se redressa et essaya de marcher difficilement, aidé par Aokiji, qui surveillait et parait les éclairs de l'aigle, de plus en plus puissants, tandis que les murs de glace montraient son épuisement.

Le cheval marin approchait toujours, les mugiwaras grimpant dans son dos grâce à Luffy qui les y embarqua tous.

Sentant un poids sur son dos, l'animal tourna un œil noir brillant, mais qui avait l'air bienveillant, et hennit doucement.

Mais ce hennissement passait pour un énorme roulement de tonnerre aux oreilles des mugiwaras. Heureusement que Nami était assez maline pour le deviner et en informer Usopp et Brook, qui avait l'air fin près de sauter du dos du cheval, haut de plusieurs dizaines de mètres.

Arrivés sur l'autre berge de la rivière de lave, Franky, Sanji et Brook descendirent, tandis que Luffy, Usopp et Nami restèrent sur le dos de la bête, qui était tellement large qu'ils pouvaient tenir debout sans crainte.

Franky arriva le premier dans le bâtiment qui tenait en partie debout, suivi par Sanji qui portait Zoro, aidé par Brook.

Les deux dragons fermèrent la marche. Calypso reprit sa forme humaine et s'écroula sur ses genoux en crachant du sang.

Franky : Et maintenant ?

Chopper : Ils faut rentrer au navire de toute urgence, l'entrée du vagin de Robin n'est pas assez dilatée, j'aimerais lui administrer une plante qui l'aiderai à s'élargir, afin de permettre le passage au bébé, et aussi administrer des antis douleurs à Robin. Luffy devrais se dépêcher d'en terminer, pour lui éviter encore plus de douleurs.

Calypso : Là, c'est mort !

Franky : Pourquoi ?

Calypso : Car l'aigle ne se laissera pas abattre facilement… C'est un dieu très puissant… Heureusement que Usopp sait bien viser, que Nami sais se protéger de la foudre, et que Luffy est élastique… Et que mon oncle est venu les aider…

Chopper : Ton oncle ?

Calypso : Oui… Le cheval marin que vous avez pu voir… C'est Poséidon… Le souverain de la mer, le maitre des tempêtes, le père des chevaux, le dompteur de taureaux…

Son visage fut éclairé par un éclair dehors, provoqué par l'oiseau.

Sanji :… Et c'est qui… L'aigle ? Est-ce que c'est lui qui a abattu Héra et les jumeaux… ?

Calypso :Oui. Je vous présente mon père.

Un hurlement suraigu, suivit de plusieurs coups de foudre, se répercutèrent sur les murs, qui tremblèrent sur les fondations.

Silence. Puis…

Sanji : ON EST FOUTUS !

Franky : RESSAISIS-TOI ! Bien sur que non, on est pas foutu ! On a réussi à mettre une déesse à terre ! On peut le refaire !

Calypso : Je sais qu'on te l'a dit plein de fois, mais tu es définitivement taré ! C'est le roi des dieux !

Chopper : Alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Il faut aller de toute urgence au bateau !

Aokiji *reprenant forme humaine* : Je sais.

Des regards plutôt méfiants se levèrent sur lui.

Aokiji : Moi et Calypso, on pourrait transporter Chopper et Robin au bateau. On vole assez rapidement, on est assez agile. Il ne leur arrivera rien tant qu'on reste près du sol, qui absorbera les impacts de foudre, en faisant conducteur.

Sanji : Pourquoi on te ferait confiance ?

Calypso : Tu vois une autre solution peut être ?

Sanji :…Non.

Calypso : Tu ne lui fais pas confiance.

Sanji : Il a essayé de tuer Robin d'amour et Luffy, donc non, je ne lui fait pas confiance.

Aokiji : Pourtant, j'ai décidé d'être de votre côté, de combattre vos ennemis… J'ai placé ma confiance en vous, au moins en Calypso et Robin…Certes, par le passé, j'ai fait des erreurs, et je sais que c'est pas en présentant des excuses que vous me pardonnerez. Un jour, peu après vous avoir rencontré, sur la petite île, on a rencontrés un bateau pirate… Le capitaine s'est rendu, nous demandant de laisser son équipage. Ca a fait tilt dans ma tête. Cet homme était près à laisser ses hommes, les sauver en échange de sa vie ! Jamais je n'avais vu ça chez les marines. Chez les pirates, il y a certes des ordures, ça, désolé, je continuerais à le croire, mais pour CERTAINS équipages, car il y en a aussi qui sont loyaux, amicaux, valeureux, courageux. Des qualités plébiscitées par la Marine, mais qui ne se retrouvent pas la dedans, ou alors rarement…

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, après le discours d'Aokiji, qui se grattait la nuque, un peu gêné, après cette tirade.

Le cyborg brisa le silence.

Franky : Je… Je vais préparer deux brancards.

Chopper : C'est vrai qu'il y a Zoro…

Le brancard de Robin fut fixé sous le poitrail de Calypso, celui de Zoro au même endroit sur Aokiji. Deux épaisses couvertures servant d'assise sur le dos, avec une grande lanière passant sous le ventre pour la fixer, et deux attaches en cuir pour le passager, afin de tenir au cours de manœuvres d'esquives en plein vol.

Franky vérifia les lanières et embrassa Robin qui laissait échapper quelques larmes, à cause de la douleur, mais aussi de la joie.

Ils allaient bientôt rentrer à la maison, bientôt, tout sera fini.

Sanji monta sur Aokiji, tandis que Chopper montait sur Calypso.

Discrètement, les deux dragons se mirent à voler en rase motte, en essayant de faire le moins de bruits possibles pour se faire remarquer, Calypso restant connectée mentalement a Zoro, Robin, Aokiji, Sanji et Chopper, et partageait les informations.

Zoro était assez mal en point physiquement à cause du combat contre le dragon Amiral, il a reçu beaucoup de bleus et de blessures, sans gravité heureusement, mais semblait avoir eu de la chance pour son coup de foudre, aucune fonction vitale n'a été endommagée, Sanji fut chargé de lui faire les bandages dans sa chambre.

Cependant, la douleur de Robin augmentait de seconde en seconde, même mentalement, Calypso, qui ressentait les émotions et les réactions physiques en étant en télépathie, trouvait cela insupportable. Mais elle restait quand même connectée avec elle, en cas de gros problème.

Elle hurla avec elle lors d'une contraction un peu trop forte, ce qui attira l'attention de l'aigle.

Ses adversaires en profitèrent pour lui mettre un Gear Third, un Fulguro Tempo, une bille Dragon et une morsure assez profonde.

L'aigle hurla de douleur et illumina la nuit des nuages noirs de sa foudre.

Calypso sentit une conscience, qu'elle reconnut comme celle de son oncle.

Poséidon : _Merci pour la distraction, les enfants ! Et pour les renforts ! Allez, courage !_

En effet, Brook et Franky s'étaient joints à la bataille, grimpant le long de la queue de l'animal, et courant au niveau de leurs compagnons. Ils dégainèrent leurs armes et commencèrent à se battre.

Ils traversèrent l'étendu magmatique, mais rendus à l'autre bord, les ailes à moitié fondues, Aokiji fit un atterrissage forcé, se mettant à galoper brusquement, ballotant Sanji et Zoro, a cause de la force cinétique acquise en vol, galopant tellement vite qu'on avait l'impression qu'il risquait de se briser les pattes a chaque fois qu'il percutait le sol.

Cependant le dragon trouva un rythme de course normal, avec une bonne position, et se mit à accélérer. Il était si rapide qu'on avait l'impression qu'il ne touchait pas le sol, il volait sans ses ailes.

Il parvint à se remettre au niveau de la nymphe, qui avait replié ses ailes légèrement, pour une meilleure aérodynamique.

La porte, enfin, leur apparut.

Mais trois horribles créatures apparurent, gigantesques, agressives, avides de sang.

C'est ce qu'arrivait à capter Calypso dans leurs esprits rongés par la folie.

Là, ils étaient vraiment foutus, ils ne pouvaient pas se battre avec les passagers !

Et Robin, dont le nombre de contractions et leur douleur augmentaient, commençait vraiment à souffrir.

Elle se mit à galoper puis à freiner, ainsi qu'Aokiji, s'arrêtant à une vingtaine de mètres à peine des trois monstres.

Aokiji : _Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?_

Chopper : On doit passer !

Calypso : _Mais comment ? Ils couvrent la sortie, et on ne peut pas les toucher !_

Une flèche emplie de lumière de lune se planta, avec un petit chuintement, dans le front d'un monstre qui rugit.

Les dragons se retournèrent, et hurlèrent de joie.

Artémis et Apollon, salement amochés, mais vivants, l'une sur une biche d'argent faisant au moins deux mètres au garrot, l'autre volant sur un cygne faisant la même envergure que Calypso environ, s'approchèrent rapidement. La rousse en furie, une dangereuse aura d'argent l'entourant, encocha une seconde flèche, qui vola et se divisa en pluie sur les monstres. Apollon sauta de sa monture, sortit une lyre, et se mit à chanter un air dont les notes se matérialisaient dans les airs et se projetaient contre les monstres d'ombres, les harcelant, les blessant, les énervant encore plus.

Les deux dragons se redressèrent de toute leur taille et crachèrent deux jets de flammes, à mi chemin des monstres, ils s'entrelacèrent afin de ne former plus qu'un, et percutèrent un monstre en plein sternum.

Un craquement retentit, et il disparut en miettes de ténèbres, laissant un espace non négligeable.

Artémis : COURREZ !

Les dragons ne se mirent pas à courir, mais à s'envoler, étendant leurs ailes membraneuses, les battant de plus en plus vite, et décollant.

Ils aperçurent le Sunny, enfin, a quelques centaines de mètres.

La nymphe rugit de soulagement, à une vingtaine de mètres, elle aperçut un petit bateau amarré à la berge, qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus qu'elle aperçut au loin 10 bateaux de la marine, qui se rapprochaient dangereusement.

Ils atterrissent à côté des mandariniers de Nami, sur la pelouse, où était accroché une balançoire, ainsi que des souvenirs qui semblaient remonter à une éternité, pour la nymphe.

Ils reprirent forme humaine, Calypso prit Robin dans ses bras.

L'archéologue n'en menait pas large, sa respiration était trop rapide, elle transpirait à grosses gouttes.

Ils traversèrent la cour, et c'est là qu'ils virent, dans le ciel, une forme bleue, apparemment humaine, transportant un homme tenant un astre de feu dans sa main.

L'homme à l'astre hurla quelque chose, et la boule de feu s'écrasa sur un navire bleu qui explosa, illuminant les ténèbres.

Les étincelles incendiaires tombèrent sur les autres navires, qui explosèrent l'un après l'autre.

Les deux hommes revinrent rapidement, celui qui volait aussi rapide qu'un éclair de flammes bleues.

Ils atterrissent sur le bateau, en à peines quelques secondes, ils avaient parcourus une grande distance.

L'étrange homme oiseau s'avérait être un grand blond aux yeux bleu pâle, cependant moins glacial et moins clairs qu'Aokiji, au visage volontaire, avec une ligne de barbe fine, pas très fournie, vêtu d'une chemise blanche à liserés bleu marine sur les courte manches, ouverte sur un torse musclé, affichant un tatouage noir, montrant une croix et un croissant faisant penser à un sourire, ses bras reprenant leur forme en laissant échapper des plumes bleues, il a également un pantacourt noir et des spartiates marrons chaussent ses pieds, qui étaient auparavant des serres blanches.

L'autre est un grand brun, au cheveux mi longs lisses, noirs et brillants, aux yeux onyx brûlants, soulignés par des tâches de rousseur, au torse bien musclé aussi, même plus que l'autre, en apercevant son dos, ils virent un tatouage violet montrant sûrement l'emblème de leur équipage. Il est coiffé d'un chapeau orange avec deux signes souriant et non souriant, reliés par des perles rouges faisant le tour du chapeau. Deux lanières tombaient sur le torse, reliées par un pendentif supportant un crâne. Un collier de grosses perles rubis entourait son cou musclé. Il avait un pantacourt multipoches noir avec une ceinture orange, dont la boucle était ornée d'un « A » d'argent, le coude gauche était recouvert d'un brassard de cuir orange, au poignet du même bras était attaché un bracelet rouge et blanc, ainsi qu'un log pose. Il avait aussi des chaussures orange.

Calypso les regarda, le brun et le blond aussi. Sanji salua rapidement le brun avant d'emmener dans la cuisine Zoro, qui commençait à reprendre connaissance.

Brun : Et dire qu'à la base, on était venus pour avoir des infos sur… Austraiko, c'est ça ? *aperçoit Calypso * Alors toi, je ne te connais pas… Ou est Luffy ?

Calypso : Qui êtes vous ?

Blond : Et la politesse ?

Calypso : Merci de votre aide ! Ca vous va ? Et si vous connaissez Luffy, ce serait sympa de l'aider !

Brun : Vous avez l'air assez pressés…

Robin : C'EST PAR CE QUE JE VAIS AVOIR UN ENFANT D'UN MOMENT A UN AUTRE, ACE ! ALORS DEGAGE LA VOIE !

La brune semblait passablement énervée, ce qui incita le jeune homme à s'écarter, sachant qu'une femme énervée et souffrante peut frapper très fort, la nymphe saisit Robin dans ses bras, défonça la porte (« Et 500 000 berrys de plus sur ta dette ! Continue comme ça et t'arriveras à dépasser Zoro » entendait-elle déjà), elle dévala quelques escaliers, pénétra dans l'infirmerie ou elle allongea délicatement Robin.

A entendre les hurlements du brun, Ace, c'est ça ? Aokiji venait de reprendre sa forme et dévalait les escaliers lui aussi.

Il pénétra dans l'infirmerie, rafraichit le front de la femme, et se mit à chercher frénétiquement un produit dans les armoires.

Aokiji : BORDEL DE DIEU, JE TROUVE PAS L'ANESTHESIANT !

Ace *pénétrant dans l'infirmerie* : Le voilà ! MARCO, JE L'AI TROUVE !

Aokiji : C'EST PAS LE MOMENT, POINGS ARDENTS !

Ace : T'as peur ?

Robin : Tu vois pas QUE JE SUIS EN TRAIN **D'ACCOUCHER, TRIPLE ABRUTI !**

Chopper : Ace, monsieur Marco, dehors !

Ils sortirent, après s'être fait rassurer par le renne : non, lui, Calypso et Robin ne mourraient pas congelés. Ni transformés en statue de glace. Ni le cœur transformé en glace et brisé.

Aokiji, après avoir retourné les armoires, trouva enfin la seringue emplie d'anesthésiant. Il la donna à Chopper, qui redressa Robin, et lui injecta dans le bas du dos.

Robin soupira de soulagement.

Calypso lui écarta les jambes et vérifia si l'écartement avançait, en s'aidant d'une règle.

Calypso : 8 centimètres 7, ça va ?

Chopper : Oui ! C'est assez !

On entendit Un bruit de course sur le pont, des rugissements d'animaux qui s'intensifiaient, se rapprochaient.

Calypso *regardant par le hublot* : Oh non…

L'aigle poursuivait les Mugiwaras qui couraient, grimpant dans le bateau, déclenchant les rues à cola afin d'aller plus vite.

Quelqu'un dévala les escaliers et hurla derrière la porte.

Nami : CHOPPER ! VITE ! LUFFY PERDS TROP DE SANG !

Chopper : Oh merde… Vous deux, restez avec elle, je reviens dans trois secondes !

Héra arriva à ce moment là. Ses vêtements lacérés et son port de reine la faisait ressembler à une impératrice, couplée à sa nature divine. Une déesse sauvage.

Calypso : Héra !

Chopper : Vous allez bien ?

Il essaya de s'occuper d'elle, mais la déesse montra le plafond.

Héra : On s'est réanimés juste à temps pour les aider, il y en a deux, salement amochés, qui nous ont rejoints, et se sont pris une foudre en plein cœur, mais on a réussi à le repousser… Il était en colère, Athéna est plus que brisée, apparemment... Ne t'occupe pas de mes blessures. Va, Chopper, fais ce que tu as à faire, je m'occupe de Robin.

Le renne sortit en trombe, suivant la rousse.

Il n'y avait pas que Luffy qui allait mal. Il lui fit une perfusion, et ausculta rapidement les autres, Franky avait une grande plaie sur le côté, Marco était évanoui, Ace sentait la viande grillée, Nami était brûlée a beaucoup d'endroit, Usopp avait des bleus. Brook, quand à lui, avait le bras coupé net, mais un verre de lait le remettrait.

Il avait confiance en Héra, il s'occupa donc des patients.

Dans l'infirmerie…

Robin essayait de réguler sa respiration, suivant les consignes d'Héra, poussant, haletant, suant, ayant des sensations plus que bizarre en elle.

Calypso, épuisée par ses combats, avait laissé sa place à Aokiji, qui n'en menait pas large, et essayait d'encourager la brune du mieux qu'il pouvait, se traitant de pas doué, tandis qu'Héra, mouillée de transpiration, qui se mélangeait au sang doré qui s'écoulait de ses plaies, lui dit qu'il se débrouillait bien, l'archéologue lui confirmait en souriant.

Ils étaient tous sur le pont, ils virent Calypso passer avec une vasque aller dans la cuisine, la remplir d'eau fraiche.

Puis encore une fois.

Encore une.

Tous étendus sur le pont, ils reprenaient leurs esprits, grâce aux soins du médecin.

Estimant son travail terminé sur le pont, il allait revenir dans l'infirmerie, lorsqu'un cri plus puissant que les autres, se fit entendre, ce qui les fit se redresser.

Calypso regarda Chopper. La nymphe lâcha le récipient en métal, et sauta dans l'escalier, suivi de Chopper, sous sa forme animale, et Franky, se foutant de ses blessures.

Le reste de l'équipage comprit, ainsi que les deux fils de Barbe Blanche, et les deux autres dieux, se précipitèrent eux aussi dans l'entrée de l'escalier, en sautant, les jumeaux atterrirent sur Brook, qui enquilla les autres et tombèrent tous en bas de l'escalier.

La nymphe et le docteur avaient réussi à pénétrer dans l'infirmerie.

Franky se redressa plus vite que les autres, assommant Nami (Oups !) en se redressant.

Il fit deux foulées avant d'être arrêté par un son.

Le silence.

Il se redressa, n'osant pas respirer, de peur de faire un bruit. Sanji arriva à sa hauteur pour écouter, rejoint par Brook, Luffy et Zoro, Nami et Usopp, enfin Ace, Artémis, Apollon et Marco.

Ils entendirent des chuchotis. Puis la voix ferme d'Héra qui crie de pousser.

Un long hurlement.

Plus rien pendant quelques secondes.

Des pleurs tranchèrent le silence.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Calypso et Aokiji, essoufflés, rougis, mais heureux, en sortirent, un grand sourire sur le visage.

La nymphe se précipita dans les bras de Franky, en pleurs, en le félicitant.

L'équipage explosa, en lisse, félicitant le nouveau père.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le silence retomba soudain lorsqu'Héra apparut, semblant être entourée d'une aura.

Avançant lentement, tenant _quelque chose _dans ses bras, elle s'arrêta à un mètre, et déposa le paquet qu'elle tenait par terre.

Calypso *murmurant à l'oreille de Franky* : C'est une coutume de chez nous… Quand un enfant nait, la future nourrice, ou la sage femme, doit déposer le bébé devant son père, s'il le prend dans ses bras, c'est qu'il l'accepte comme étant son enfant… Sinon, il est abandonné…

Franky se pencha, les yeux dans ceux d'Héra, qui se tenait droite, un air grave sur le visage. L'instant était lourd, empreint de solennité.

Personne n'osait respirer. Franky prit dans ses bras son enfant et se redressa, regardant le petit être qui s'agitait dans ses bras, et ouvrit ses petits yeux.

Yeux aussi bleu que ceux de Robin.

Il caressa une petite joue d'un doigt.

Calypso *murmurant* : Soulève le…

Ce qu'il fit.

Héra laissa tomber son air grave et sourit.

Héra : Tu as accepté cet enfant, tu fais de lui ton descendant… C'est un fils.

Franky pleura en souriant, son fils endormi dans ses bras.

Chopper lui fit signe de venir dans l'infirmerie, ce qu'il fit. Robin, allongée, rayonnait, Franky vint à côté d'elle, posa l'enfant contre son sein, et le couvrirent du regard. Tous essayèrent de s'agglutiner à la porte pour voir, allez savoir pourquoi, c'est Marco et Ace qui avaient la meilleure vue, en étant assis, derrière eux, debout, se tenaient Luffy et Usopp qui, bras dessus bras dessous, commençaient à chanter, Nami qui saute pour voir, puis qui fut soulevée par Brook (allez savoir pourquoi, encore) et Sanji qui partit aux cuisines préparer un repas de fête, comme il s'en doutait un peu…

Zoro souriait en voyant l'agitation, et, en voyant son cuistot partir, lâcha une réflexion très bien pensée.

Zoro : Moi aussi je veux un enfant de toi Sanji !

Il se reçut une botte de Nami.

Nami *mâchoire de requin* : ABRUTI, REFLECHIS AVANT DE DIRE DES CONNERIES !

La soirée et la nuit se passa en fête pour les mugiwaras, avec, en point culminant, l'intronisation du bébé, nommé Hope, aux cheveux blancs bleutés et aux yeux bleu comme ceux de sa maman.

Mais il n'y a pas eu que lui.

Comme promis, respectueusement, à genoux, Aokiji demanda au capitaine s'il pouvait faire partie de l'équipage des chapeaux de paille.

Il accepta, à une seule condition.

Luffy : JVEUX FAIRE UN TOOOOUR A DOS DE DRAGOOOON !

Aokiji l'emmena, dans moult hurlements de joie, et de l'exaspération de Nami, qui trouvait les conditions de Luffy débiles.

Mais elle pense que le temps fera son œuvre et qu'ils pardonneront à Aokiji ce qu'il a fait par le passé, et que les fautes de son père sont à son père, pas à lui.

Oui, Calypso leur avait raconté, avant d'être complètement saoulée, leur détention.

Là, ils étaient tous à peu près bourrés, sauf Franky et Robin, qui dormaient, essayant de se reposer, leur enfant dormant à poings fermés, dans une chambre éloignée de l'agitation.

Calypso chantait, accompagnée de Brook et d'Usopp, vite rejointe par Aokiji. Mais ils laissèrent tomber la musique, Calypso mis en route son escargosono, transformant ainsi le pont en dancefloor.

Elle jouait à la DJ, bourrée, avec Aokiji qui la collait et se mouvait contre elle lascivement, tandis que Luffy, Nami, Usopp et Chopper s'éclataient comme des bêtes, que Ace et Marco, se tapant l'incruste dans la fête, se lançaient dans un slow très langoureux, s'embrassant à perdre haleine, et commençant limite à se déshabiller, Luffy, en étranglement une fois de plus son frère, lui signifia qu'il y avait des chambres, une bouteille d'alcool dans la main.

Ce qu'Ace sembla assimiler très vite, il prit Marco dans ses bras, qui gloussait, et se précipita pas dans une chambre, mais dans la bibliothèque.

Ah, l'alcool, ami de leurs fêtes déjantées…

Sanji et Zoro, eux, avaient depuis longtemps quittés la piste de danse pour la salle de musculation.

Les dieux aussi dansaient, et se bourraient complètement, Artémis prit la place de Calypso aux platines, complètement déchainée, tandis qu'Apollon draguait sans vergogne Usopp, qui ne savait plus où se placer, puis, le saké aidant, se laissa complètement faire.

Héra, elle, dormait tranquillement dans la cuisine.

Le soleil matinal accueillit les fêtards restés endormis sur le pont.

Calypso : Aaaah… Ma voix…

Nami : Ma têêêête…

Luffy : Mon ventre !

Robin se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, s'appuyant légèrement sur Franky, Hope dans les bras.

Robin : Tiens, des aspirines, va les voir pour leur en donner…

Franky : J'en ai presque peur pour Hope de les voir comme ça…

Après une journée de nettoyage et de rangement, ce fut le moment des adieux et des départs.

Ace serra bien fort son petit frère, lui promettant de le revoir, Marco lui dit de se dépêcher, afin de retrouver Père et de lui raconter, ainsi qu'à Satch qui, malade, n'a pas pu venir (oui, j'ai un peu modifié l'histoire), ainsi qu'à Joz, Teach et Haruna.

Ils partirent, l'un par les airs, l'autre sur son petit bateau.

Les dieux s'avancèrent. Artémis les remercia de l'avoir sauvée, du fond de son cœur, Apollon les remercia chaudement de leur aide, ainsi qu'Héra.

Cette dernière s'avança vers Robin et lui remit une bague d'argent, représentant un paon, dont l'œil est serti d'un onyx.

Héra : Si il y a un problème, souffle sur la pierre, et je viendrais à ton aide. Je te protégerais, toi et Hope. Et si c'est pour pouvoir sortir avec Franky, je te le garde aussi !

Tout le monde sourit, se saluèrent.

Le paon de lumière, le cygne de feu et la biche d'argent s'élancèrent et partirent dans une direction que Nami reconnut.

Nami : Mais… Ils vont à Blue Dragonnia !

Calypso : Ils ont osés affronter mon père, ils doivent donc se trouver un nouvel endroit où vivre…

Luffy : Cool, ils pourront venir souvent, et on fera des mégas fiestas !

Sanji : T'en a pas eu assez de celle d'hier soir, là ?!

Luffy : Ben non, hahahaha ! *BBOOONG*

Sanji lui a asséné sa jambe dans sa tête, sous les yeux inquiets d'Aokiji, pas encore habitués.

Sanji : Et si on passait à table ?

Tous : OUAAAIS !

Ils entrèrent tous en trombe dans la cuisine, sauf Aokiji, qui s'était endormi. Sanji le secoua un peu, Aokiji le suivit.

Ca allait être une belle journée, il le sentait.

Quelle journée ne serait pas belle, avec les Mugiwaras ?

Il allait s'éclater, il le sentait.

Un grand sourire prit place sur son visage, il s'assit, et tous portèrent un toast pour Hope et Aokiji.

Personne n'a vu le corbeau qui s'envolait, après les avoir épiés.

.

.

.

Le corbeau redevint Eris, déesse de la discorde, elle s'agenouilla face à Zeus.

Eris : Ils ont l'air plus unis que jamais…

Zeus : Cette garce va crever, elle a osé toucher à ma fille…

Eris : Je ne comprends pas, c'est votre fille aussi pourtant…

Le roi des dieux se leva.

Zeus : Non.

Eris : Ah ?

Zeus : Héra a cru que c'était ma fille, la privant de ses parents… Et son vrai père à réussi à bien tromper son monde… Ce qui ne l'a pas empêché d'assumer d'un côté, de l'adorer, de l'aimer… Il a aidé Héra, lors de cette bataille dans ce monde, que je me chargerai, par le biais d'humains, à réduire à feu et à sang… Je me vengerais de cet affront…

Il arpentait la pièce, puis s'arrêta devant une vaste ouverture montrant une mer de nuage et la ville d'Olympe en contrebas, habitat de toutes les divinités.

Zeus : Oui, je me vengerai et je vengerais Athéna d'Héra, et des enfants de Léto… Et de ma pseudo fille…

Eris : Zeus… J'ai une question qui me brûle les lèvres…Qui est donc son père ?

Le dieu de la foudre se tourna vers Eris.

Zeus : Son père… N'est personne d'autre que Poséidon, Eris.

**Fin du « Dragon de Glace »**

**Moi : Deux mois de travail intensif, de réécriture, bwaaaarf ! *s'écroule sur l'ordi***

**Severus : C'est ton plus long OS, il comporte 47 pages et 24 335 mots !**

**Moi : OUAAAAAIS ! CHAMPAAAAGNE ! *se noie avec la mousse qui lui jaillit au visage***

**Zoro : Si vous avez aimé…**

**Brook : N'oubliez pas de reviewez…**

**Axel : Comme ça, votre auteure adorée (ou pas)…**

**Severus : Sera comblée ! (vive les rimes à trois balles !)**

**Zoro : Voici également la liste des chansons ! Avec les moments cultes de cet OS !**

**Severus :… T'en rajoute pas un peu là…**

_**Dès que le vent soufflera**_**-Renaud **ou _Calypso sur scène qui veut disparaitre 6 pieds sous terre… « Non non, les gens, je ne suis pas là ! »_

_**I kissed a boy**_**-Cobra Starships **ou _léger yaoi Neko_

_**Holding out for a hero**_**-Jennifer Saunders (voix de Luffy)/Frou Frou (voix de Nami) **ou _Zoro qui a les oreilles cassées par Nami et Luffy, qui sont bourrés… « I need a hero ! I holding out for a hero to the end of the niiiight… » « VOS GUEULES ! »_

_**C'est belle une fille/ **_**François Pérusse **ou _Ce que donne une nymphe, un sniper, un médecin, un cuisinier et un squelette avec une coupe afro bourrés à fond… « CE QUE C'EST BELLE UNE FILLEUH, AH QUE C'EST BELLE ! C'EST POUR ELLES QUE FURENT INVENTES LES DENTIERS ! » «DENTELLES ! » « OÏ ZORO SHWAN, ON S'EN FOUT BIEN ! »_

_**Bad Romance/ **_**Lady Gaga, mais chantée par 30 seconds to Mars **ou _La chanson où Aokiji et Calypso ont embrassés quelqu'un autre que leur peluche pour la première fois de leurs vies… Mais ça, jamais ils ne l'avoueraient à leurs nakamas !..._

…

…

…_Oups, je l'ai dit…_

**Ace, Marco, Nami et** **21 autres personne aiment ça (^^).**

**Enfin, une dernière question que je vous pose, chers lecteurs qui veulent reviewer : Marshall D. Teach, avant l'assassinat de Satch, c'était un copain d'Ace, même un ami, si on peut dire ?**

**Merci de me répondre, et de vos reviews !**

**Merci également d'avoir été assez patients pour lire jusque là !**

**Plume de Zèbre**


End file.
